One step closer to the Civil War
by Williv
Summary: Pietro est vivant. Oui, mais dans quel but ? Devoir assister à une guerre ouverte entre les deux plus grosses têtes des Avengers sans pouvoir y intervenir avant que les choses n'empirent ? Ou pour pouvoir prendre conscience qu'une certaine personne était devenue aussi importante que Wanda ?
1. Prologue

_**Hey.**_  
 _ **Après AoU, je n'aurais jamais parié que mon petit cœur de fangirl tomberait sous le charme du grand, du magnifique Pietro Maximoff. [Mais aussi de Clint Barton, enfin, encore un peu plus. Entrainant, irrémédiablement, ma rencontre avec le ship "Hawksilver". Et je suis plutôt ravi, et triste aussi ; ]**_  
 _ **Et comme la plupart de ceux qui ont vu le film ; je suis encore en plein déni de ce que Joss Whedon lui a réservé. [J'espère que les frères Russo trouveront un moyen pour le ramener, I hope so.] Alors, me voilà ici. c:**_

 _ **Tout l'univers appartient à MARVEL.**_

 _ **ENJOY ! \o/**_

* * *

Il regardait le monde avec un regard nouveau à présent. Un peu moins innocent.

Quelque chose avait changé pendant son absence. Il en était presque certain. Où était-ce lui qui avait changé ? C'était possible. Après longue réflexion, il n'avait aucune raison valable pour remettre en question les propos de l'homme en costard qui lui paraissait totalement _réglo_. Et puis, sauf si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, il était revenu d'entre les morts. C'était déjà une raison suffisante.

Parfois, certaines nuits, il se réveillait le souffle court, en sueur, et avec l'affreuse sensation d'être repassé dans la nuée de balles. Et cette sensation ne disparaissait pas en un claquement de doigts. Pas aussi facilement. Dieu comptait bien là-dessus. La douleur durait plusieurs minutes, et de rares fois, elle durait durant des heures. Ainsi, elle ne cessait que lorsqu'il se recroquevillait dans un coin de la pièce contre le sol et les murs métalliques les pieds ramenés contre son corps et la tête qui se réfugiait péniblement dans la frêle armure que formait son corps.

Pendant ces moments de confusion, il pensait - enfin, il essayait. À sa vie d'avant. À sa sœur. Bon dieu, il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il avait sombré dans le chaos. Peut-être avait-elle, elle-même gouté à la douceur du chaos ? Il sortit rapidement cette sombre idée de son esprit désorienté. Il n'était pas encore l'heure pour elle ; elle méritait tellement mieux.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la tenir dans ses bras à nouveau, ou seulement sentir son parfum de rose habituelle. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais, elle n'avait plus de sa présence fraternelle maintenant elle était devenue tellement forte. Il était fier de sa petite sœur.

L'archer et l'enfant. Eux, ils les avaient - au moins - sauvé d'Ultron. Quand il les avait vu… _l_ 'avait vu prêt à se sacrifier avec honneur pour sauver un pauvre enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait enfin compris que les Avengers n'étaient pas des héros égoïstes vivant pour la gloire de leurs actions, mais qu'ils n'étaient que des hommes prêts à se sacrifier pour offrir au monde, la chance de vivre. Alors, il avait foncé pour les pousser derrière un bus renversé sur le bas-côté. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas senti toutes ses petites fusées de métal s'enfonçant profondément dans sa propre chair. Il ne les ressentit que lorsqu'il les avait mis à l'abri. Miraculeusement, avec l'adrénaline qui ne fessait qu'un avec son corps, la douleur ne fut qu'infime. Mais, il sentait, au plus profond de lui , qu'une petite partie de lui était prête à tomber au sol, et le reste n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Et quand, il vit l'incompréhension dans le regard de l'homme, qu'il avait traité de vieillard quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer d'une petite voix, le corps déjà tremblant : « Celle-là, tu l'as pas vu venir. » Mettant ainsi fin au petit jeu qu'il avait lui-même commencé, et à sa propre existence.

La première fois qu'il avait rouvert les yeux, il s'était demandé s'il était passé de l'autre côté. Il avait vite changé d'avis, lorsqu'il avait senti la rugosité des bandages contre sa peau. Puis, il y avait eu cet homme au costard et la femme l'avait suivi, peu de temps après. Pourtant même en désirant éperdument revenir d'entre les morts, son corps refusait de leur accorder la moindre attention et que la seule chose que son corps laissait parvenir à son esprit embrumé, n'était qu'un simple : « Reviens. »

Alors, chaque jour du lever au coucher, il se plaçait devant la porte, assit sur la seule chaise de la pièce ; et quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il s'enfuit, le cœur battant et sans aucun remords pour ses hôtes. Et en ayant qu'à l'esprit : « J'arrive, Wanda. »

* * *

 _ **Tout ça, peut avoir deux directions :**_  
 _ **la première, tout se stoppe là ;**_  
 _ **l'autre possibilité, amène à une suite possible avec intégration de la Civil War, avec toutes les querelles et les retrouvailles que cela amène. [Dans ce cas-là, écoutez : " Ready or not - Mischa " ; parfait pour le petit Maximoff ; haha ]**_  
 _ **Mais, avec cette fin d'année, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Voili-voilou.**_

Merci, à vous. c:


	2. Nouveau départ

_PS :_ J'ai changé le rating en "T" par pur sécurité pour la suite.

 _ **Yo !**_  
 _ **Après réflexion, je ne pouvais pas laisser le petit Pietro sans lui permettre de revoir Wanda ou**_ _ **Clint**_ _ **. J'ai aussi envie de retrouver le ship "Stony", haha... [Surtout, après la magnifique scène avec Tony et Steve au de AoU ; je souffre c': .] et de briser mon propre cœur, avec la Civil War.**_

 _ **Viatorette Aw, tu m'as fait rire, haha. :'3 Merci beaucoup !**_

 _ **Merci aussi à toutes ces petites views, les favs, les following, les gars ! Je vous envoie un câlin c:**_

 _ **ENJOY ! \o/**_

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée quand il se stoppa pour la première fois à la lisière d'une forêt. À bout de souffle et les jambes déjà flageolantes, Pietro chuta de tout son poids contre un arbre.

Il ne savait pas où il avait atterri. Mais ce n'était pas New York. Il épousseta sa veste d'un geste de la main, le regard éteint. Il n'était pas fou, quand même. À sa dernière visite, New York était plus métallique et plus lumineuse, un peu à la Stark. Et cet endroit était sombre, naturel et un peu perdu. De son arbre, il ne comptait que vingt constructions qui se trouvaient entourées par une forêt qui lui apparaissait plutôt dense, à première vue. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il se trouvait encore aux États-Unis.

Le plus vieux Maximoff releva la tête pour observer le ciel. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, quand il aperçût les étoiles lui tendre les bras. Le jeune homme avait toujours adoré les observer, pour lui, elles étaient synonymes de liberté et de vie. Comme l'était, la présence de sa sœur. Et ces mots ne reprendront leurs significations que lorsqu'il l'aura retrouvé.

Par un heureux hasard, il fessait plutôt bon, et la terre était plutôt sèche. Rapidement, il eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres _Tu vas dormir à la belle étoile Pietro, la belle vie. À la dure en plus de ça, à même le sol, comme au bon vieux temps._

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au village en leur promettant de disparaitre avant l'aube. Peu de temps après, il s'endormit au pied de l'arbre et en ayant pour oreiller qu'une simple racine.

* * *

« _Bon, Pietro. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça. Et peut-être que, finalement, ça ne sera pas la dernière. Tu n'es pas seul, non plus. Wanda est là, dans la pièce d'à côté, à quelques mètres de toi. Ils… ils t'ont promis qu'après tous ça, nous serions capables, tous les deux, de se venger de Stark en un claquement de doigts. C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit. Et je commence à sentir un changement. Pour Wanda, la chose est différente. Le changement était là elle devait, maintenant, seulement, apprendre à s'en servir. Respire. Ils t'attachent seulement pour ta sécurité. Rien d'autre. Respire, Maximoff. Sois un homme. Et un homme ne hurle pas à plein poumons. Peut-être… peut-être que ce changement amène à des sacrifices._ »

* * *

Il avait ouvert les yeux cinq secondes trop tard. Et ces quelques secondes avaient suffi à la personne pour lui jeter un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Chacun à leurs tours, ils avaient hurlé, chacun surpris par la réaction de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques secondes de hurlements et de cœur battant la chamade, Pietro se releva, la mine renfrognée en sentant encore quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son corps encore endormi.

— Sérieusement ? maugréa-t-il, en secouant sa chevelure d'un geste de la main.

Maintenant, qu'il se trouvait debout, il eut un parfait avant-goût de son apprenti pompier. Une jeune fille avec un splendide chapeau de cowboy sur la tête, tenant fermement contre elle, une batte de baseball en bois.

Il avait l'impression de voir un modèle réduit de Wanda. Combative et prête à tout.

— Vous ressembliez à un vrai cadavre, de loin. Comme de près, d'ailleurs.

Il arqua un sourcil de stupéfaction.

— Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi l'intervention de l'eau froide est utile dans ce cas précis.

La jeune fille posa le bout de la batte contre le sol, et prit mollement appui sur elle. Elle devait avoir la quinzaine d'années. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, par contre, c'était sa présence ici alors que l'aube venait à peine de pointer le bout de son nez.

— Mon grand frère m'a appris un jour, qu'un choc thermique était un très bon réveil. Il n'avait pas tort, lui lança-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. Je peux vous poser une question ?

— Tu peux toujours.

Pietro se tourna vers elle tout en tordant le bas de son t-shirt blanc pour l'essorer au moins légèrement, il détestait la sensation que produisaient les vêtements mouillés contre la peau et le froid que ça entrainait.

— Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ?

Le jeune homme se stoppa pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à une réponse appropriée qui n'en dirait pas énormément, mais qui en disait suffisamment pour être crédible.

— Si je dis que je suis ton ange gardien, tu me croirais ? répondit Pietro, en se s'abaissant à son hauteur, en arborant le sourire qu'il adressait à Wanda pour la rassurer des années auparavant.

La jeune fille se mit à rire à plein poumons. Il avait la douce impression d'être retourné quelques années plus tôt, en Sokovie. Quand ils n'étaient encore que des humains vivant pour la vengeance, mais qui n'avaient que l'un et l'autre pour se soutenir chaque jour. Lorsqu'un seul petit sourire de sa part suffisait pour illuminer tendrement le visage de sa sœur.

— Ou un psychopathe qui a une tendance à dormir en pleine nature.

Les sourcils froncés, il fit mine d'être blessé.

— Mais j'ai un petit marché à vous proposer pour me faire pardonner pour ce réveil un peu brutal. Vous m'aidez à ramasser quelques pommes du verger et des œufs, et je vous ramène des vêtements propres et un plus potable pour où vous semblez aller.

Sur ces mots, Pietro jeta un coup d'œil à ces vêtements auxquels il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention jusque-là. Il y avait bien d'autres domaines dans lesquelles il excellait, et le sarcasme et l'autodérision en fessaient parti. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, actuellement, il devait avoir un look plutôt gracieux. Cependant, elle n'avait pas tort il ne pouvait pas arriver dans cet état dans New York, sans attirer immédiatement tous les regards vers lui.

— Ça marche, concéda-t-il d'un hochement de la tête.

 _Autant, être à ton avantage quand tu retrouveras les autres, pas vrai Pietro ?_

Elle l'avait laissé seul au beau milieu des pommiers, en compagnie d'un panier en osier. Avec pour seule indication, la direction dans laquelle le poulailler se trouvait. Il attendit qu'elle disparût de son champ de vision avant de commencer à travailler à une vitesse plus réglementaire à son niveau de compétence. Au bout de quelques secondes, il était toujours à la même place, assis, mais cette fois-ci, le panier était rempli à ras bord.

Après quelques minutes d'attente et d'impatience, il vît la jeune fille réapparaitre, une pile de vêtements entre les mains qu'elle lui tendit quand elle fut assez proche de lui.

— J'ai seulement trouvé qu'un simple t-shirt noir, et un pantalon de jogging. Tu devrais garder ta veste, elle n'est pas trop sale. Par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment de cabine d'essayage à te proposer, dît-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur le panier. Je sais qu'il y a une station-service pas très loin d'ici, vers l'est, tu devrais aller te changer là-bas.

— Merci pour ton aide. Tes pommes et tes œufs sont là, murmura-t-il en les indiquant d'un geste de la tête.

— C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, tu m'as fait éviter la cueillette du matin. Tu devrais y aller, le village va bientôt se réveiller.

Pietro hocha la tête et fit un pas vers la gauche, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la jeune fille, le doigt levé.

— Est-ce que tu saurais si on est encore loin de New York ?

Elle lui sourit, d'un air franc.

— Pas très loin non plus.

Après un dernier sourire, elle repartit d'un pas léger par là où elle était apparue.

Il ne se mit qu'à courir quelques secondes après. Et comme, elle lui avait conseillé, il s'était stoppé à la première station-service qu'il avait aperçue pour se changer. Quand il eut fini, il passa devant le miroir et s'observa il était prêt à refaire surface. Enfin, il espérait.

Malgré tout, il était déjà reparti, le cœur battant vers l'Est.

* * *

Après réflexion, non, il n'était pas prêt. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait leurs dire. Le « je ne sais pas » ne leur suffirait pas ils l'avaient vu mort, criblé de balles et au sol, et le voilà, debout et encore capable de leur offrir encore quelques surprises.

Sauf si… c'étaient eux qui étaient à l'origine de sa présence ici devant la tour Avengers. Il venait juste de penser à cette option-là et elle lui semblait invraisemblable. Ils avaient beau avoir un ingénieur volant dans une armure futuriste et un scientifique capable de se tourner en un grand monstre vert, aucun des deux ne serait capable de changer le cours de la vie. Alors, comment l'homme et cette femme avaient réussi ?... En fin de compte, le « je ne sais pas » était une réponse valable.

Quand il posa à nouveau les yeux sur la tour, des cris lui parvinrent à ses oreilles. Pendant un court instant, il crût à une banale hallucination de sa part. Il changea vite d'avis quand il vît la plupart des personnes présentes autour de lui, cour en un seul bloc, vers l'arrière de la tour. Le jeune homme ne se lança à leur poursuite qu'à la deuxième série de hurlements.

Être un homme plus rapide que la normale, apportait des avantages. Comme voir le monde au ralenti, et ainsi être prêt à toutes les possibilités avant qu'elles ne surgissent. Et il ne s'attendait absolument pas à se retrouver de nouveau face à l'Iron Legion de Stark. On était en plein New York, que venait-il faire là ?

Il s'arrêta près d'un arbre, assez loin des robots, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à toutes les personnes qui les entouraient certains levaient leurs poings en l'air et criaient, d'autres semblaient juger silencieusement en hochement la tête.

— C'est Stark qui les a envoyés pour l'arrêter.

Le garçon tendit brusquement l'oreille vers le groupe de jeunes devant lui.

— Arrêter qui ?

— Hawkeye. Tu sais, l'archer.

Pour Pietro, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir changé, le monde lui-même avait changé pendant son absence. Pourquoi Stark voudrait-il arrêter un autre Avenger ? Qu'avait fait le vieillard pour avoir L'Iron Legion sur le dos ? Pourquoi le monde semblait divisé en deux camps ?

Il s'avança dans la foule jusqu'à pouvoir observer le centre du cercle. Surpris, il fit un pas en arrière. L'archer était bien-là au milieu, et fessait face aux marionnettes de Stark, les mains levées. Pietro soupira, le vieillard s'était encore mis dans le pétrin et il était le seul disponible pour le sauver. _Recommençons tout depuis le début._

En une seconde, il l'avait attrapé et balancé sur ses épaules. Cinq secondes plus tard, il l'avait posé au sol dans une ruelle créée par deux immeubles, à une centaine de mètres de la confrontation. Après s'être assuré que rien ne les attendrait à leur sortie, il s'approcha à nouveau de l'Avenger qui l'observait d'un drôle d'air, un mélange de stupéfaction et de tristesse.

Pietro lui adressa un sourire.

— Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, pas vrai ?

* * *

 _ **C'était un petit chapitre intermédiaire. Les choses vont devenir plus drôle, la prochaine fois.**_ _ **Un peu plus de Hawksilver, peut-être.**_ _ **Mais, la suite ne va pas venir aussi rapidement ; bac blanc et bac de Français à réviser, arf. Je vais tout de même essayer c:**_

 _ **Merci à vous !**_


	3. L'ancêtre

**_Yo-Yo !_**

 ** _Petite précision : Cette Civil War est un mélange que certains ont connu à travers les comics (avec des petites allusions) et de celle qui va arriver (le résumé et une partie du cast pour la continuité)._**

 ** _Dans ce chapitre, il y a une apparition spéciale ; tiré d'un headcanon venant de tumblr que j'ai adoré, je mettrais la source quand je la retrouverais. c:_**

 _ **Encore merci pour toutes ces petites views, les favs, les following ! Vous êtes géniaux !**_

 _ **ENJOY ! \o/**_

* * *

Il n'avait pas cillé quand l'archer avait ri pendant plus de cinq minutes sans s'arrêter dans un coin de la ruelle, assis contre la poubelle.

— Tu…

Il n'avait pas non plus bronché quand il s'était rapproché de lui pour le toucher avec le bout d'un tube métallique, d'un geste délicat. Tout en murmurant des paroles que Pietro n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

— Tu étais…

Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait sous son nez, il remarqua la coupure qui lui parcourait tout l'avant-bras droit et le sang qui s'en découlait - encore frais - et après quelques regards inquiets vers la rue, Pietro le tira à nouveau derrière la poubelle, et le força à s'asseoir contre le mur. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici indéfiniment. S'il était vraiment recherché, ils devaient déjà quadriller la zone.

— J'aurais vraiment dû donner à Cap une démission dans les règles de l'art. Plus les jours passent, plus j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir passer chez le psy après toutes ses conneries de superhéros, maugréa-t-il en regardant son bras droit, le sourcil levé. Et aujourd'hui, je crois que j'ai atteint le point de non-retour je ne sais pas si tu es celui que je pense être, et si tu l'es… Mec, je t'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux. J'ai senti …

Le coureur baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas lui fournir une réponse valable, il n'en savait rien lui-même. Il était là, c'était aussi simple.

— En fin de compte, Barton, la visite chez le psy n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il va m'attendre quand je vais t'emmener dans la planque de Cap…

— Quelle planque ? fit brusquement le Maximoff, le nez en l'air d'un air inquiet.

Il ne pouvait oublier le son des machines de Stark.

— Si tu es bien celui que je crois et je l'espère même si ça paraît vachement incroyable et si tu ne l'es pas, ma santé mentale m'inquiète t'es revenue au moment idéal pour les comebacks tragiques.

— Barton, le coupa Pietro en le relevant, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Bizarrement, _vieillard_ résonne mieux à mes oreilles,

Quand il remit l'Avenger se remit sur pied, il prit l'un de ses bras pour le passer autour de son cou. Il entendait encore le bourdonnement, qui devenait de plus en plus fort et de plus en présent. Et puis, quelqu'un finirait bien par passer devant la ruelle et se demandait ce que faisaient deux hommes ici.

— On doit y aller et j'espère pour toi que tu as un endroit où tu puisses soigner ça, chuchota le Sokovien en pointant le bras engourdi de son camarade.

— Ouais, lui répondit Clint d'un souffle. J'ai quelqu'un à Hell's Kitchen, il nous fournira un logement pour la nuit. Conduis-moi jusqu'à là-bas et laisse-moi faire pour la suite.

Pietro hocha la tête en espérant que la route ne soit pas trop difficile.

* * *

Après réflexion dès qu'il vit les premiers passants, il lui passa sa veste avant de lui enfoncer la capuche sur la tête. Le vieillard était pour l'instant, son seul accès à Wanda de disponible ainsi que le seul qui pouvait lui fournir une explication pour absolument tout et pour ça, il ne le lâcherait pas d'une seconde quitte à devenir un brin trop protecteur. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir dire ça, un jour. Et Il ne fallait même plus compter sur sa rapidité Clint n'avait même pas eu le temps de contester ce geste qu'il avait déjà sa veste sur les épaules.

— Tu m'as pris pour ta poupée ? soupira l'archer en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Tu le deviendras si tu ne marches pas un peu plus vite.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour retrouver ce garnement ?

Pietro ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé sur le Captain ? Il était toujours mieux que ce vieillard au teint pâlot qui n'avait même pas son arc et ses flèches.

Barton avait tourné à gauche quelques mètres plus loin et il l'avait suivi au petit trot à ses côtés, ce qu'il lui avait valu un petit ricanement de la part de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas sa faute, son corps demandait plus qu'une simple petite marche. C'était comme ça depuis le début, il ne se passait pas un seul moment où son corps tout entier demandait à vivre au niveau auquel il avait été façonné dans la douleur. Au fil du temps, il avait appris, au prix de nombreuses souffrances à se canaliser, mais pas entièrement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Il était quand même content de le revoir. Cependant, il était incapable d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Peut-être qu'il avait été le premier à l'avoir pris par surprise et qu'il trouvait ça plutôt drôle de se moquer de lui. Finalement, ces deux sauvetages n'avaient pas été totalement inutiles.

Clint le stoppa, la paume de sa main contre son torse, quelques mètres plus loin devant une porte.

— C'est quelqu'un de bien, crois-moi, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Et il frappa à la porte trois bons coups suivis par deux petits coups presque inaudibles à ses propres oreilles. Pietro se tourna immédiatement vers lui, le sourcil levé.

—Crois-moi autant que moi, je crois en ta présence ici, ajouta-t-il rapidement en tapant dans ses mains. Non pas que je ne la veux pas.

— Ne tombe pas plus bas, Cupidon. Je serais peut-être incapable de te relever une troisième fois, répliqua le Sokovian en secouant la tête d'un air faussement triste.

— Ravi de savoir que j'éveille quelque chose chez toi.

— Ravi de savoir que je te rends fou.

Ils avaient ri à pleins poumons tous les deux. Et bon sang, il se sentait tellement bien. À cet instant-là, il n'avait pas pensé à tous ces derniers jours, ni à toute cette énergie pure qui fusait dans son sang et ni à tous ses cauchemars qui l'attendaient à la nuit tombée. Tout ça avait disparu pendant quelques secondes du moins.

— Je ne t'es jamais entendu aussi heureux, Barton.

Celui-ci se tourna d'un coup sec vers son autre interlocuteur. Ce geste presque anodin coupa immédiatement toute joie chez Pietro son ancien univers était déjà revenu au galop à ses pieds et il ne l'avait pas loupé.

— Heureusement que tu es notre avocat, Matt. Cap m'a interdit de te toucher.

— J'en suis heureux, fit le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers lui, la main tendu. Clint ne semble pas vouloir nous présenter, je suis Matt.

Le Maximoff serra cette main, d'un air interrogateur envers l'archer qui le regardait déjà avec un air amusé.

— Pietro.

— Oh, enchanté, reprit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers l'Avenger. J'imagine que votre visite ne tient pas de la visite surprise ?

— Non. On a besoin d'un endroit pour dormir cette nuit, ce n'est pas sûr pour moi en ce moment…

Il vit le dénommé Matt prendre appui légèrement sur une canne blanche. Finalement, il avait eu sa réponse rapidement. Puis, d'un geste de la main, il lui avait indiqué d'entrer, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Clint et qu'il comprit qu'il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite.

Il avait attendu pendant plus de cinq minutes, assis sur le sofa, le regard tourné vers l'énorme baie vitrée avant de l'entendre arrivée. Au moment même où il s'était tourné, son camarade lui lança sa veste dans un tir parfait, la capuche accroché à sa tête.

— Merci pour ça mais je crois que j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je l'ai peut-être taché avec mon propre sang.

Pietro poussa un soupir avant de tirer sur la veste et de l'inspecter en espérant qu'il plaisantait il n'avait rien d'autre que cette veste. Il fallait peut-être qu'il cesse avec cet esprit trop protecteur. Au moins pour le vieillard.

— Heureusement pour toi, Matt nous laisse quelques affaires pour nous changer en quelque chose de plus discret, continua Barton en s'asseyant près de lui sur un fauteuil. Tu peux m'aider ?

Le Maximoff se tourna brusquement vers lui et l'observa, le sourcil levé. Il avait l'air ridicule avec son sachet de bande de gaze entre les dents et les deux bras tendus dans sa direction l'une tenant une bouteille de désinfectant, l'autre un paquet de compresse. Il revoyait encore Wanda, quelques années auparavant, après qu'elle avait tenté de grimper à un arbre et avait misérablement échoué.

— Pourquoi Stark était à tes trousses ? lança-t-il avant de retirer gentiment le sachet de la bouche de son coéquipier occasionnel.

— Vendu, acquiesça finalement Barton.

D'un hochement de tête, Pietro lui prit alors tout ce qu'il lui restait entre les mains et commença à imbiber les compresses. S'il ne se trompait pas, il allait devenir pour la 88ème fois un apprenti-infirmier. Et avec toutes ses blessures diverses et variées qu'il avait dû désinfecter et pour toute la patience dont il avait preuve envers Wanda à chaque fois, il pensait sérieusement à une reconversion.

— Pour moi, la chose a commencé deux semaines auparavant quand j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Cap au moment même où j'ai appris l'explosion à la télé, le cul posé dans ma ferme perdue au beau milieu de la campagne. Je n'ai pas décroché toute suite. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à décrocher mon regard de l'écran je ne pensais pas que le monde repartirait dans le chaos aussi vite, des mois après l'épisode d'Ultron. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai finalement décroché. Steve avait l'air épuisé de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Alors, je lui demandais ce qui se passait. Il m'a simplement répondu qu'il était sur place, près de l'endroit où la bombe avait éclaté, au beau milieu d'une rue passante et qu'il évacuait tout le monde. Mais rapidement, d'une voix faible, il m'a demandé si mon retrait était définitif car il avait besoin de moi pour une affaire dont il ne pouvait pas s'occuper personnellement. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je lui ai répondu que j'étais toujours un Avenger et si Captain America avait besoin de moi, je serais là.

Pietro posa une compresse propre sur le bras de son interlocuteur avant de commencer à dérouler la bande de gaze et de l'appliquer.

— Après un petit rire nerveux de sa part, il m'a simplement dit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour ne pas m'intégrer dans l'histoire et que je pourrais rentrer tranquillement après ça. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris. Il a continué en me donnant un nom _, Bucky Barnes_. Ma tâche était plutôt simple, le localiser et faire tout mon possible pour le ramener à Cap. Il me demandait de reprendre le rôle que j'avais abandonné au SHIELD pour les Avengers, et ça me fessait plutôt bizarre de repartir à la _chasse_. Mais, j'ai accepté. Et ces paroles ont pris un sens quelques jours après le début de ma recherche, lorsque j'ai eu entre mes mains le New York Times _._ En gros titre, ils parlaient d'une nouvelle loi, le _Superhero Registration Act_ (Loi de Recensement des Super-Héros) et de la divergence qu'il pourrait créer entre les personnes concernées.

Après avoir fini, il jeta un coup d'œil à Clint qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours, il n'avait surement pas eu le temps d'avoir une nuit potable. Et cette loi, elle semblait le perturber et il n'était surement pas le seul.

— Quand je suis revenu à New York, la divergence était déjà là. Même dans nos propres rangs, murmura l'archer en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Dis, on pourrait continuer cette petite histoire dans quelques heures ? Le vieillard que je suis va bientôt sombrer dans le sommeil.

— Je vois ça. Ne rêve pas trop de moi, hein.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détacha de son poste d'observation près de l'immense baie vitrée pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Son organisme attendait impatiemment une autre source d'énergie que la pomme de ce matin. Ce sont finalement les bonbons bourrés de sucre qui l'ont appelé en premier. Puis, vint le pain frais qui trainait non loin d'eux. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin, pas sans Clint qui ronflait déjà.

Dans un soupir, il se posa à nouveau sur le canapé. Il ne lui avait parlé de Wanda et il ne savait toujours pas où la trouver. _Quel grand frère tu fais, Maximoff._

La première fois, Pietro entendit un faible vrombissement qu'il accorda à l'extérieur. La seconde fois quand il l'entendit à nouveau, il se tourna vers l'Avenger qui cherchait déjà frénétiquement dans ses poches. Il le vit sortir un petit téléphone avant de le regarder, le visage inquiet.

— On doit y aller. Maintenant, lança-t-il en partant brusquement dans une autre pièce dont il revint quelques secondes plus tard des vêtements entre les mains.

Il lui lança une veste de couleur noire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Rogers a besoin de nous.

* * *

 _ **La Civil War commence bientôt, ahah. Tenez-bon ! :)  
**_ And yeah, i am hawksilver trash, sorry;

 _ **Merci à vous !**_


	4. Retrouvailles

_**Hello guys ! Encore un énorme merci pour toutes ses views, follows et reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs des meilleurs ! c;**_

 _ **ENJOY ! \o/**_

* * *

 _Rose-Eliade - Merci !_  
 _oO-Nena-oO - Merci, je pars corriger toute suite ! c:_  
 _Lulu-folle - Ahaha, no worries, je comprends c;_  
 _Mgrx - Ce couple, tu ne l'as pas vu venir, pas vrai ? :p_  
 _tremendous-distance - Aww, merci ! C'est vrai que les fics centrées sur Pietro en français, ça ne court pas les rues. Je croise les doigts pour que ça ne dure pas !_

* * *

Sur le chemin de Brooklyn, il s'était plusieurs fois délesté de _l'ancêtre_ pour s'occuper de certaines choses qui les entourait. Un ballon coincé dans un arbre qu'il replaça dans les mains d'un petit garçon. La laisse d'un chien lâché par son propriétaire. Le début de chute d'une vieille dame. Les quelques centimètres entre un passant et une voiture. Des petits gestes faits _in extremis_ que Pietro, lui seul, connaissait l'importance et au combien, ils pouvaient changer une journée. Quand il eut fini, il regarda une dernière fois les panneaux de directions avant d'attraper à nouveau son acolyte pour reprendre la marche.

Il en avait déjà assez de se promener dans tout New York. Tout était trop… superficiel. Certes, Brooklyn était différent un peu plus ancien ce qui était déjà mieux. Mais, il échangerait cette ville tout entière contre la Sokovie et sa vie d'avant en un claquement de doigts.

Finalement, il tomba sur l'immeuble que Barton lui avait montré en photo quelques minutes plus tôt. A vu d'œil, le bâtiment semblait avoir fait son temps depuis un bon petit moment. Dans un claquement de langue, il reposa l'Avenger et retourna dans le monde ordinaire qui n'attendait plus que lui.

— C'est bien ici ? marmonna-t-il en s'étirant derrière l'homme qui tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

— Oui. Viens par là, répondit l'archer en montant les quelques marches avant d'ouvrir la porte, le souffle court. _Putain mec_ , comment tu survis à cette vitesse ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a loupé un wagon.

— La vitesse est un de mes surnoms.

Clint, un sourire sur les lèvres, lui intima d'entrer d'un geste de la main, ce qu'il fit rapidement au pas de course.

— Comme Sonic, je te parie ?

Il repassa devant lui et lui adressa une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de le conduire vers les escaliers. Pietro se stoppa un moment pour contempler la montée de Clint. Il semblait tellement pressé qu'il n'hésitait pas à monter les marches deux par deux, dans un élan plutôt comique et légèrement enfantin.

— Oui aussi. Tu comptes monter jusqu'où ici ?

— Dernier étage.

Le Maximoff soupira et partit en trompe dans une brume grisâtre. La seconde suivante, il se retrouvait à nouveau près de celui qui l'avait laissée en bas. Barton, peu surpris, ne leva qu'un simple sourcil avant de se secouer la tête d'un air malheureux. Il n'arriverait plus à le surprendre, c'était officiellement fini pour son cas.

— Quel est le programme, _l'ancêtre_ ?

— Réquisitionner ce vieil appartement appartenant au SHIELD dans un premier temps pour fabriquer un mini poste d'observation. Deuxièmement, attendre. Steve ne devrait pas tarder. Enfin, j'espère, souffla l'Avenger en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Tiens, monsieur Sonic me fera-t-il l'honneur de surveiller la cour par la fenêtre pour ne pas louper la sortie du Captain ? Ou de quelqu'un d'autre ?

— De qui tu veux parler ?

— Oh. Attends. Je n'avais pas fini mon baratin avant de m'endormir ? s'étonna Clint en partant à pas de loup dans une des pièces. C'est repartit alors pour le baratin, mon grand.

De son côté, Pietro s'approcha de quelques bonds de son poste puis avant de se caler confortablement contre le mur pour pouvoir suivre à la fois l'archer et le monde extérieur. En espérant que cette fois-ci, il aurait l'histoire complète. Il détestait être hors du monde sans rien pouvoir y faire.

— Cette loi, _le Superhero Registration Act_ comme je te l'ai dit, a créé une divergence dans nos propres rangs. Stark, sans que j'en sache la véritable raison, a directement montré son désir pour l'application de cette loi. L'affaire avec Ultron a peut-être eu raison de lui, qui sait. Rogers, c'est carrément opposé à lui et le fait toujours.

Ultron était un argument valable un seul homme sans contrôle particulier avait eu la brillante idée de créer un robot intelligent, qui avait été à deux doigts de détruire des populations entières. Mais était-il prêt à se soumettre lui-même aux têtes du gouvernement pour cette affaire ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison ?

— Depuis l'attentat, les choses se sont vite dégradées. Les Avengers se sont vite séparés en deux ceux qui se sont mis du côté de Tony et qui se sont laissé ficher par le gouvernement et les autres, du côté de Cap. Ceux-là ont dû disparaitre depuis que les moindres personnes ayant des capacités qui sortent de l'ordinaire, se font traquer et emprisonner s'ils ne collaborent pas.

Pietro se mit brutalement à penser à Wanda. Elle était au cœur même du conflit et il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il y avait bien une chose en quoi il était sûr, elle n'avait pas terminé du côté de Stark. Jamais. Peut-être s'était-elle rangé du coté du Captain. Ou s'était-elle fait oublier ? Bon sang, il croisait les doigts pour l'une des options.

— Comment… comment elle va ? lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, quelque chose chuta dans un bruit sec. Pietro se détacha de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers encadrement de la porte. Et bizarrement, voir le corps de _l'ancêtre_ à terre ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il reprit sa place initiale dès que Clint se remit sur pied dans un grognement.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie. Personne n'était encore ressorti du bâtiment. Et rien ne volait dans le ciel.

— La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai regretté tout ce que j'avais fait que ce soit à toi ou à elle. Je l'ai laissé me frapper, me hurler dessus pendant plusieurs minutes sans broncher avant de la laisser pleurer sur mon épaule jusqu'à qu'il t'emporte.

Du coin de l'œil, il vît Clint traverser la pièce, une arme entre les mains, sans un regard dans sa direction. Il ne s'était même pas imaginé ce qu'il avait dû endurer de la culpabilité à l'état pur sans doute. Barton ne lui avait jamais demandé de le sauver, ni de mourir en le sauvant. Il avait endossé un rôle qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. Et il en avait subi les conséquences. Il connaissait Wanda comme sa poche.

— Elle m'a fait revivre des choses que j'espérais pouvoir oublier à tout jamais. Mais, je ne lui en aie pas voulu. Je l'avais bien mérité à près tout. Elle t'avait perdu _toi_ , pour _moi_. Pourtant, elle avait tout stoppé d'elle-même dès mon premier cri et nous nous sommes, tous les deux, regardé dans le blanc des yeux avant que je me décide à sortir de la pièce. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis.

 _Le monde t'avait été offert une nouvelle fois, pourquoi ne l'avais-tu pas accepté plus tôt sans sourciller ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi si différent._

Pietro se tourna brusquement vers la fenêtre quand il entraperçut un individu sortir dans la cour par la sortie de l'immeuble d'en face. Dans des habits ordinaires, Captain paraissait soudainement plus à un homme sortit pour faire ses courses qu'à un soldat. Son visage, à _contrario_ , reflétait toujours tout ce qu'il avait vécu en temps de guerre.

— Clint, il est là, s'exclama le Maximoff soudainement joyeux.

L'intéressé passa sa tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte, observa son interlocuteur le sourcil levé, avant de s'approcher de lui.

— Les festivités vont commencer, murmura l'archer en ouvrant la fenêtre. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ils ne nous verront pas, pour eux la fenêtre est toujours fermée. _Made in SHIELD,_ petit.

— Et l'arme, c'est pour quoi ?

Un deuxième individu avait rapidement suivi le Captain d'une démarche peu certaine. Et sans savoir pourquoi, le regard du coureur s'était posé sur l'un de ses bras où la manche de la veste en cuir s'était relevée au niveau de son poignet. Pietro se frotta les yeux et se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu fou le poignet de l'homme renvoyait un éclat lumineux dans leur direction.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il la vît. Et bon sang, son univers tout entier s'illumina en une microseconde. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi fier et courageuse. Il n'avait pas eu tort finalement, elle était resté près du Captain et non de Stark. Avec regret, il devait bien l'avouer qu'il avait bien tenu le rôle qu'il avait laissé. Elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi prête à botter le cul de quelqu'un.

Sincèrement, il aurait pu prévoir la chose comme elle lui avait appris. Il aurait dû se rappeler qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ce côté-là de ses pouvoirs entièrement. Et le voilà maintenant, le regard béant devant celui de sa sœur qui l'observait depuis le sol avec la douce sensation de sa présence qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis un bon moment. Ce fut Steve qui coupa ce contact en appelant la jeune femme.

À côté de lui, il entendit Clint pousser un soupir et ajuster son arme sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Pour ce genre de chose, souffla l'homme en pointant de sa main libre une masse colorée dans le ciel.

Durant les secondes qui suivirent, la masse se transforma rapidement en l'entière Iron Legion mené de près par leur créateur. Cette nouvelle présence allait clairement changer la donne. Dans le mauvais sens.

La petite troupe au sol ne les remarqua qu'à la dernière minute. Le nez en l'air, le Captain semblait pester entre ses dents contre lui-même. Sans son bouclier en vibranium, il avait réduit ses chances de pouvoir s'opposer contre l'armée robotique et de Stark lui-même. Il se tourna vers ses deux autres compagnons au moment même de l'atterrissage au sol.

— Steve.

Pietro jeta un coup d'œil à l'archer qui se crispait dans son coin en entendant la voix robotique de Tony son corps tout entier se préparait à quelque chose.

— Ne m'oblige pas à te faire ça. S'il te plait.

Le soldat eut brusquement la même réaction que Clint. Avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur, il murmura quelques paroles à Wanda qui se rapprocha de l'autre homme en un hochement de tête. La casquette enfoncée sur la tête, il ne broncha pas à l'approche de la jeune femme. Si le Captain s'était lui-même déplacé pour lui avec sa sœur à ses côtés, il devait bien y avoir une nonne raison. Et si…

— Tu l'as retrouvé finalement ? demanda Pietro, d'une petite voix. Le _Bucky Barnes_.

— Hier soir, dans un bar. S'il y a bien une chose que le SHIELD m'a apprise, c'est de faire des filatures sur des personnes capables de te tuer sans le moindre remords.

Le Sokovien arqua un sourcil. Ce Bucky semblait incapable de faire du mal à quiconque il paraissait si vulnérable aux côtés des trois autres. Quand l'homme hocha la tête à une des paroles de Wanda, il aperçût à nouveau le soleil se refléter sur son poignet. Et ce fut comme un déclic, Wanda avait un jour entendu Strucker discuter avec un autre chef d'Hydra venue l'observer elle et lui. Ils avaient parlé d'une attaque contre le SHIELD à Manhattan, et comment _leur soldat fétiche au bras métallique_ avait disparu de la circulation. Ça expliquerait ces reflets qui lui parvenaient depuis plusieurs minutes et les dires de Clint. Il avait été la première marionnette de rêves meurtriers d'Hydra.

— Je ne te laisserais emprisonner aucun de nous, Tony ! hurla Steve qui s'était retourné vers l'homme en métal.

Pietro eut un mouvement de recul lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un des robots qui avait atterri à l'arrière du groupe et qui s'avançait dangereusement de Wanda. Il pourrait aller le neutraliser. Il lui suffirait d'une microseconde. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre pas, Clint posa une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête. _Non. Pas maintenant._

— Et je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener lui.

Wanda avait finalement entendu le robot. Le bras tendu dans sa direction avec la brume rouge qui la caractérise, rencontra en un clin d'œil le métal. Sans plus attendre, elle serra le poing. La machine tomba brusquement au sol, sa source d'énergie entre les mains de la jeune de la femme.

— Je ne peux pas le laisser partir ! cria Stark, le masque désormais relevé.

Captain lança un coup d'œil à la jeune femme auquel elle répondit directement par un hochement de tête. Les composants de la Iron Legion se mirent soudainement à tomber comme des mouches suite à un claquement de mains de Wanda. Elle adressa un dernier regard aux deux anciens coéquipiers avant de partir, Bucky à ses côtés _. Le monde a changé, Pietro, en quelque chose auquel tu n'as jamais été préparé. Et elle a réussi à y survivre sans toi._

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'ambiance au sol changea comme à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Clint avait appuyé sur un bouton sur le côté de l'arme tandis qu'un combat s'engageait entre les deux anciens Avengers. Il se tourna vers l'archer qui ne bougeait plus d'un poil, le regard fixé sur un point invisible. À ce moment-là, il ne ressemble plus à l'homme qu'il avait secouru en Sokovie. Ce n'était plus qu'un prédateur attendant le bon moment pour se jeter sur sa proie.

Le monde se déchirait sous ses yeux. Là en bas. Comme l'amitié qui s'était tissée entre les deux hommes, en quatre ans. Et il n'était qu'un simple spectateur de ce carnage. Mais, il pouvait toujours intervenir. Les séparer. Et peu importe les conséquences de cette intervention.

Il attrapa de justesse le poing au vol, juste au-dessus du visage de Steve qui était déjà bien amoché. Les yeux bleus du soldat se posèrent successivement sur le masque doré d'Iron Man, avant de les poser sur lui.

— Non¹, fit Pietro en relâchant son emprise.

En fin de compte, il se trouvait bien idiot. Il avait bien vu comment Clint avait réagi et il aurait aussi pu prévoir leurs réactions à cette intervention soudaine. L'esprit en vrac, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant dans la direction dans laquelle sa sœur avait disparu. À la place de ça, il saisît le Captain, encore surpris, par les aisselles pour le soulever et repartit dans un flash coloré vers l'appartement.

Barton les attendait déjà impatiemment sur le canapé et ne se leva que lorsqu'il posa le soldat au sol. Et subitement, la seule image que lui renvoyait l'archer était celle d'un père en colère contre son enfant.

— Si tu voulais le récupérer, il suffisait de le demander !

— Te demander de tirer sur Stark ? J'ai beau le détester mais personne ne le mérite.

Sur ces mots, le visage de l'archer s'assombrit. _Bon boulot, Pietro. Vraiment._

— Ce n'était pas des balles pour tuer mais des balles pour paralyser l'armure s'il arrivait quelque chose. Mais merci pour ça, Maximoff, déclara Rogers en serrant la main de l'intéressé.

— Vous… ?

— Non. Certaines personnes ne sont simplement pas faites pour mourir, lui répondit-il simplement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Et il y en a une qui va être ravie.

Pietro ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Après cette longue journée, il pourra enfin la prendre dans ses bras et ressentir son parfum de rose.

— On devrait y aller. On nous attend.

Il n'avait pas fait le tour de New York finalement Il lui manquait le petit détour express dans les égouts. En se pinçant le nez, il parvint au moins à éviter l'odeur tout le long du chemin. Odeur qui ne semblait pas gêner les deux anciens coéquipiers. Pas le loin du monde.

 _J'arrive bientôt Wanda. Et j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter après cette longue journée._

* * *

¹ : _C'est mauvais d'avoir pensé à César de La planète des Singes ? aha  
_

 _Malheureusement, la suite ne devrait qu'arriver en mi-juillet. Sauf un miracle de je-sais-pas-qui, ahah. Merci les examens de fin d'années. x)_

 _Thanks !_


	5. Rencontre avec les Avengers

_**Hey, je suis de retour (pour jouer un mauvais tour -huhu) ! c:**_

Merci encore pour vos petites views, favoris et reviews ! Vous êtes adorables !

 _ **On se retrouve en bas,**_

 **Enjoy ! \o/**

* * *

Au bout de la cinquième minute de marche, il avait finalement réussi à identifier l'odeur qui lui agressait les narines depuis le début. Elle remontait à plusieurs années mais elle était toujours aussi vivace. En même temps, il était difficile d'oublier l'odeur du vieux Nikolaï, un délicieux mélange entre l'alcool scandinave et le poisson séché. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

Il avait été le premier à leur fournir une aide, à lui et à Wanda après qu'ils soient sortis de cet appartement maudit, les vêtements en lambeaux. Malgré ses propres problèmes, il avait organisé une petite collecte dans leur intérêt auprès des gens du quartier. Sans lui, ils auraient très bien pu finir à la rue en pleine période de guerre. Avec lui, ils avaient au moins réussi à arriver jusqu'à la.

Il se souvenait encore de ses journées où il nettoyait la vieille bibliothèque du haut de ces treize ans, pour pouvoir mettre un peu de sous de côté pour pouvoir offrir une nouvelle robe à sa sœur. À ce moment précis, il aurait bien voulu avoir cette rapidité qui faisait partie intégrante de lui maintenant. Elle lui aurait évité les nombreuses heures passées à se recroqueviller pour atteindre les livres les plus hauts. C'était à cette période que l'odeur nauséabonde avait fait son apparition.

Nikolaï était de ceux qui étaient prêts à donner l'univers entier pour les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Ils avaient appris ça de lui en fin de compte. « Il vit pour le monde » lui avait dit un jour Wanda, le bout du nez recouvert par de la glace au chocolat. Et son monde se résumait par celui de son fils, soldat dans l'armée sokovienne.

Apprendre sa mort l'avait carrément chamboulé. Quand Pietro se trouvait à l'intérieur pour effectuer ces petites missions quotidiennes, il le voyait à chaque fois assis sur ce fauteuil miteux entouré par des dizaines de bouteilles de bière mangeant ses poissons, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Et à la fin de chaque journée, il se contentait seulement de le prendre dans ses bras avant de lui tendre un billet sans un mot.

Il avait appris sa mort le jour des premières neiges en se rendant à son appartement. Tout le voisinage était au pied de l'appartement. Ce fut la boulangère qui le repéra en premier et la première qui l'approcha. Quand elle le quitta pour rejoindre les autres, il avait fait demi-tour, le nez rougi par le froid, en direction du magasin le plus proche. Le monde allait finalement vivre pour lui.

— Tu aurais me dire ce que tu comptais faire, _Speedy_ , chuchota l'archer marchant près de lui.

Pietro se frotta le bout du nez à l'aide de sa manche avant de se tourner vers l'archer qui avait ralenti pour se mettre à son niveau.

— Tu veux que je m'excuse, c'est ça ? lui répondit l'intéressé, les commissures des lèvres commençant déjà à se relever pour former un sourire sarcastique.

Il entendit un léger rire venant du soldat devant eux. Dans cette noirceur, il ne voyait plus que la forme de son corps.

— On peut t'entendre, Steve ! Je ne peux pas faire ça aussi facilement que toi, s'écria Clint, les sourcils froncés.

Le Maximoff le regardait, un brin amusé, se renfrogner un peu plus quand Rogers s'était retourné pour lui adresser un sourire mesquin. Et encore un peu plus, lorsque l'archer déploya son majeur droit en direction de son coéquipier qui feignît le fait d'être blessé.

Quand Steve disparût à nouveau devant eux, Barton secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur et se tourna à nouveau vers lui la seconde d'après.

— Pour faire court, il veut absolument que je m'excuse pour ma réaction de toute à l'heure, c'était vraiment…

— C'est plutôt moi qui me suis emporté, le coupa net Pietro. Et c'est moi qui ai été idiot sur ce coup-là, _l'ancêtre_.

Il lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste affectueux, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était lui qui n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux, il avait été impulsif comme toujours. Il n'avait même pas mesuré l'impact que pourraient avoir ces paroles sous cette stupide impulsivité. Et il n'avait pas Wanda à ses côtés pour le stopper.

— On l'a été tous les deux, lui marmonna l'archer en reprenant la geste du jeune homme. Et puis merde, viens par là, gamin.

Pietro ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Pourtant, quand Clint se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ces bras, il ne broncha pas. Et lorsqu'un petit « je suis désolé » parvint à ses oreilles, il l'entoura lui de ses propres bras sans faire de gestes brusques. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de démonstration d'affection. Il ne le faisait que lorsque la chose était nécessaire et dans ce cas-là, la chose était à faire et il le desservait amplement.

Barton se détacha après quelques secondes de silence avant de lui secouer les cheveux d'un geste que Pietro aurait presque qualifié de paternel.

— D'habitude, je commets un meurtre après ce genre de chose.

— C'est mauvais pour toi, tu sais. Il faut penser à s'occuper des taches de sang, commença à énumérer l'archer, avec l'aide des ses doigts. Penser à supprimer toutes traces de ton passage et à s'occuper du soldat à la bannière étoilée qui doit nous attendre depuis un moment, parce que je n'entends plus ces pas depuis un moment. Allez, viens, _Speedy_ !

Il fixa, le sourire aux lèvres, la direction dans laquelle l'Avenger avait fugué à grandes enjambées avant de démarrer sa propre machine. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se remettre à son niveau non loin du Captain occupé à nettoyer les plaies de son visage à l'aide de sa chemise marron.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent près de lui en riant.

— J'étais sur le point d'aller vous chercher mais je vois que j'ai bien fait de rester là, lança-t-il avec un regard évocateur envers le deuxième blessé du groupe. La sortie est juste là.

* * *

Ils avaient marché encore une centaine de mètres avant d'atteindre l'ancienne usine. Sur ce court trajet, il ne cessa de lever les yeux vers le ciel, hagard de la moindre présence de vie dans le ciel, prêt à intervenir et à faire avancer ses octogénaires. Et Dieu merci, rien ne s'était interposé entre eux et l'usine. Il aurait fini contre le goudron sinon, sans avoir la force de pouvoir se relever ensuite.

Quand il les rejoignît à l'entrée, Steve se tourna vers lui d'un air sérieux, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte métallique.

— Tu es prêt à te relever, soldat ?

A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Il l'était ce matin mais maintenant qu'il était si près du but… Si près de la revoir et de la tenir entre ses bras. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus comment tous les autres allaient réagir à son retour. Tout le monde ne réagirait pas aussi paisiblement que le Captain à un revenant. Ils allaient, surement, être plus comme Clint. Pietro était prêt à parier toutes ses boucles blanches sur cette affaire.

Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se tourna vers l'archer à la recherche d'une réponse. L'intéressé, debout les bras croisés au côté de l'ancien soldat, lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

— Je ne serais pas loin, dit-il en se frictionnant légèrement son bras bandé sans le quitter des yeux.

Ce fut autour de Rogers de lui adresser un petit hochement de tête pour le rassurer. Et à ce moment, il n'avait plus le Captain America que le monde entier avait pris d'affection devant lui mais, un homme aux principes aussi simples que ceux que lui avait appris Nikolaï.

Alors, après un moment de silence de sa part, il se tourna vers le leader des Avengers, la commissure gauche de ses lèvres relevée.

— Prêt à la conquête du monde entier, Monsieur ! s'exclama en imitant vaguement le salut militaire.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçût le sourire mesquin que lançait l'archer à son ancien coéquipier.

— Deux garnements, je vous jure, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents en ouvrant la porte en la poussant légèrement.

Pietro le laissa passer avant de s'y engager, suivi de près par Clint qui pestait déjà contre la porte qui ne se refermait pas. Quelques secondes après, l'Avenger le rattrapa et se plaça à ses côtés. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard interrogateur auquel l'intéressé répondit par un simple hochement d'épaule.

Ils passèrent devant une imposante machine d'imprimerie avant de découvrir la deuxième partie du bâtiment. Et en vue de la personne qui les observait derrière la baie vitrée depuis le deuxième étage, cette partie semblait avoir été prise à partie par les Avengers en personne.

Lorsqu'ils se lancèrent tous les trois pour la rejoindre, cette même personne apparût au sommet des escaliers, les bras croisés.

— Rappelle-moi _qui_ , ce matin, m'avait dit qu'ils ne craignaient absolument rien en y allant et qu'un petit groupe rentrerait plus rapidement.

— Je suis bien rentré, Sam. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

— Rentré, oui. Mais, rentré amoché.

Le Captain, arrivé à son niveau, tapota d'un geste amical l'épaule du dénommé Sam.

— Et attend que Natasha te voit, elle va te coller la raclée du siècle, reprit le jeune homme en suivant le soldat qui était déjà rentré.

Pietro ressentit une petite tape sur son omoplate avant de découvrir Clint à ses côtés. Il était là comme il lui avait promis, il restait près de lui. Et sa présence lui faisait le plus grand bien.

— Dis-toi que tu ne vas pas de faire passer à tabac par une russe en folie, lui lança Barton en riant à plein poumons. J'y suis passé un jour et j'ai fini par terre après avoir reçu une putain de droite. Elle est vraiment un cas à part entière.

— Attends de voir une sokovienne énervée. Je l'ai vu un jour prendre à parti un gars qui c'était un peu trop aventuré sur son espace vital. Il est rentré à cloche-pied chez lui, le visage aussi rouge que la robe qu'elle portait ce jour-là.

Sans faire attention, tandis qu'il parlait de ce petit souvenir, il avait franchi la porte d'entrée à grands pas et quand il eut fini, il atterrît dans une nouvelle pièce où il retrouva le Captain assit mollement sur le canapé tenant contre sa joue une poche de glace et à ses côtés l'homme qui les avait accueilli plus tôt.

— Tu pourras remercier Wanda quand elle aura fini, elle t'a permis de ne pas rentrer en morceaux ici. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu es revenu avec une simple plaie et quelques hématomes sur le corps, s'exclama une jeune femme en arrivant dans la pièce après avoir posé une trousse de premiers soins sur une table.

— Regarde par toi-même, Natasha.

Elle releva sa tête sans broncher. Il se souvenait d'elle ; boucles rousses, yeux perçants et prête à tuer n'importe qui. D'un œil craintif, elle l'inspecta de bas en haut avant de lancer un regard perdu au soldat qui lui arborait un sourire complice.

— Comment… ?

— Il a encore sauvé nos fesses avant qu'on ne puisse les bouger, lui répondit l'archer en se plaçant à côté de lui. Il va bientôt prendre ta place à ce niveau-là, Nat.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer, la jeune femme prit dans ses bras son ancien coéquipier. Celui-ci lança aussitôt un regard de chien battu à Pietro qui lui répondit par une moue moqueuse. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi Clint s'était mis en avant si brutalement. Il lui avait évité l'embarras et un interrogatoire dès les premières minutes. Il lui avait donné un peu plus de temps pour se préparer.

— Clinton Francis Barton, lâcha-t-elle en se séparant de lui, d'un ton sarcastique. Même pas un coup fil, même pas un message. _Nada_. On était tous inquiet pour ta vieille carcasse.

— Ma carcasse est aussi heureuse de te revoir aussi, Nat.

— Je l'espère, continua Natasha en se tournant à nouveau vers lui, une lueur bienveillante dans les yeux. Heureuse aussi de te revoir sur les rails, Maximoff. Merci d'avoir pris soin des des deux ancêtres en notre absence, à Sam et à moi.

— Sans problème.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois amusée avant de repartir auprès des deux autres hommes qui avaient repris leur discussion depuis un moment pour leur donner la trousse qu'elle avait posée sur la table.

— Je crois que tu es venu pour voir quelqu'un d'autre, non ? lui demanda lorsqu'elle eut fini de poser avec l'aide du dénommé Sam, la compresse sur la joue gauche du soldat. Je peux aller la chercher, si tu…

— Inutile.

Sa sœur était apparue au même endroit que la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il la connaissait assez pour pouvoir sentir son anxiété de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de l'hésitation dans le premier geste qu'elle fit, un pas dans sa direction. Elle était prête à accourir vers lui mais tout ce monde, l'angoissait plus qu'il ne l'encourageait. Alors, il fit lui-même un pas vers elle pour l'y aider.

Il l'avait vu arriver. Comme toujours. Il l'avait déjà entourée de ses bras alors qu'elle ne se trouvait encore à quelques pas de lui. Quand il retourna dans le monde ordinaire, il ne fallut que d'une seconde avant qu'il ne sente les bras de sa sœur l'entourer.

Pietro était heureux. Après avoir veillé tous ces jours devant cette porte, il l'avait finalement réussi à la retrouver et à l'avoir à ses côtés. Et, après quelques secondes de silence, elle aussi.

Lorsqu'il entendit un petit reniflement au creux de son épaule, il sût qu'il était temps pour lui de répéter les trois petits mots que lui avait soufflés Clint plus tôt, les « je suis désolé ». Au deuxième petit reniflement, il se détacha d'elle pour lui embrasser le front. Comme avant, pour essayer de la réconforter. Le nez rougis, elle lui attrapa et serra sa main, affectueusement, sans le quitter des yeux.

Il eut seulement le temps de reconnaitre les petites lueurs rougeâtres dansées dans les yeux de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne parte en courant l'emportant dans sa lancée. Il n'était pas effrayé. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, Wanda se posa finalement à côté de lui sur le lit, les mains tordant un vieux ruban noir.

— C'était bien toi ce matin dans cet immeuble ?

— Oui.

Pietro la vit sourire, les mains toujours prises dans leur élan.

— J'ai entendu ta voix ce matin après un long moment de vide. Et pendant quelques rares secondes, j'ai aussi ressenti à nouveau ta présence. J'ai massacré ce bout de la robe que tu m'avais offerte un jour pendant plus d'une heure avant de comprendre que j'avais surement réussi à me jouer de moi-même, dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Parce que tu étais déjà mort depuis plusieurs mois et qu'on avait assisté à ton enterrement.

 _Des mois ?_

— Finalement, soupira-t-elle en lui tendant le ruban qu'il attrapa sans mal, toutes ses hallucinations n'étaient pas que des beaux rêves. Elles avaient bien une part de réalité.

Wanda lui adressa un petit sourire et lui accrocha à nouveau la main. À cet instant, Pietro prit conscience d'une chose. Il n'avait pas tenu son rôle de grand-frère. Il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. Même pas contre lui-même.

* * *

Il resta silencieux pendant un court moment lorsque le ruban lui passa sous le nez.

— Je me rappelle évidemment de tout, le meilleur comme le pire. Mais cette période est un vrai trou noir. Je me suis réveillé dans ce lit comme si je n'étais jamais mort. Je n'ai pratiquement aucune cicatrice, marmonna Pietro d'une petite voix. Et je suis même incapable de te décrire les personnes qui m'ont rendu visite là-bas. C'était comme si, quand quelqu'un mettait le pied dans cette pièce, mon corps tout entier se mettait sous anesthésie. D'ailleurs, je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant parlé à moi-même quand je me retrouvais seul.

Il émit un petit rire qui fit tressauter Wanda qui se trouvait derrière, le dos adossé contre le sien. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que son cerveau ne lui permettrait pas d'oublier, c'était ces petits monologues intérieurs et ses petites chansons. Maintenant, il avait bien conscience qu'il aurait été ridicule si quelqu'un s'était retrouvé avec lui. Il se serait peut-être moqué de lui. Lui et ses petites mimiques quand il poussait un peu la voix.

— Ne me dis que tu as chanté ? le questionna sa sœur en riant.

— C'est un bon passe-temps quand tu te retrouves enfermé avec pratiquement rien sous la main. Je peux te l'assurer, petite tête !

Le ruban passa une nouvelle fois sous le nez de Pietro et cette fois, il l'attrapa au vol. C'était tout ce qui restait de la robe noire qui lui avait offert pour l'enterrement de Nikolaï. _Un petit souvenir d'avant_ , avait-elle dit. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sortir depuis des années.

— Est-ce que tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose dans ce capharnaüm ? lui demanda Pietro en tendant un peu ses pieds pour les étirer.

— Non.

Il l'entendit soupirer avant de balancer ces pieds hors du lit pour ainsi se relever et se placer devant lui, les bras croisés.

—Ton cas est différent, je crois. Je ne peux pas aider cette fois, je bloque littéralement contre un mur. Je suis incapable de t'aider Pietro. Je suis inutile sur ce coup-là.

* * *

Ce fut Natasha qui vint leur annoncer que le repas était prêt et que les pizzas n'attendaient plus qu'eux. Le mot « pizza » n'avait jamais sonné aussi mélodieusement à ses oreilles et à son estomac. Il allait finalement pouvoir recharger ses batteries qui lui pesaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui dans son élan, emporta sa sœur.

Tout ça lui parut trop parfait. Trop. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur, Clint et tous les autres en l'espace d'une journée après des mois d'enfermement.

Debout face à la fenêtre, le visage du Captain prit brusquement un tout autre ton. Pietro, le sourcil levé, avait suivi son regard d'un air interloqué. Il ne semblait pas effrayé. Mais, il semblait plus être à deux doigts de se jeter au sol.

— À terre !

Après quelques secondes, la vitre explosa tandis que la majorité des Avengers se trouvait déjà au sol ; Wanda y comprise, les mains déjà enveloppés par une fine brume rouge. Lui, il ne bougeait pas. Il observait la scène passer au ralenti ainsi que la balle qui traversait la pièce.

Quand elle passa devant lui, il l'attrapa comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec le ruban. En la tenant dans sa main, une idée absurde lui parvint à l'esprit ; il était plus rapide qu'avant.

Lorsqu'il s'intégra à nouveau dans le monde ordinaire pour se tourner vers Steve, la balle tenue entre trois doigts, la pièce entière s'effondra sur eux.

* * *

 _ **Alors-alors, plusieurs choses se sont passés depuis le dernier chap' :**_  
 _ **J'ai enfin passé mon écrit de Français manque plus que l'oral ;**_  
 _ **Tom Holland est le nouveau Peter Parker (j'ai pas encore d'avis sur lui mais si RDJ et Chris E l'ont bien aimé, je restais sans avis sur lui même si j'aurais adoré Dylan O'Brien voire Nick Robinson x) ) ;**_  
 _ **J'ai enfin vu JURASSIC WORLD ! \o/ Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la nostalgie du premier serait aussi forte (si quelqu'un veut en parler je suis là :D )**_

 _ **La suite devrait apparaitre après la mi-juillet, je pars en vacances dans pas longtemps. Votre attente sera récompensée, je vous le promets !**_

 _ **Encore merci !** _ c:


	6. Approche amicale

**_Hola ! Je suis de retour, eheh !_**

 ** _Pour ceux qui m'ont posté une review et à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu, je suis désolé et je compte me rattraper à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Et pour ceux qui comptent le faire après avoir lu ce chapitre, si vous avez une question sur cette histoire, j'essayerais d'y répondre au mieux. :)_**

 ** _Je ne vous dirai merci pour toutes ces views, favs, et reviews. Vous me donnez envie de continuer cette fic'. N'hésitez pas à continuer ! x)_**

 ** _On se retrouve en bas,_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

Depuis Strucker, le temps, pour lui, était devenu quelque chose de relatif. Sa vie ne se décomposait plus essentiellement avec des heures ou encore avec des secondes. Elle s'étendait encore après les secondes et, il ne savait toujours pas où tout ça pouvait s'arrêter. Et après plusieurs injections couvertes par ses propres hurlements, il était capable de traverser ces unités de temps sans en souffrir.

Tandis que la plupart de ses molécules qui le composaient commençaient à se préparer, Pietro relâcha les muscles de son bras droit. Les sourcils froncés, il s'était tourné vers l'origine de ce chaos avant de devoir s'occuper de tous les débris qui semblaient vouloir tomber délibérément sur les têtes de toutes les personnes présentes.

Entre l'espace provoqué deux morceaux de la façade, ses yeux se posèrent sur la scène qui se déroulait sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Il était trop loin pour pouvoir distinguer clairement la silhouette qui les scrutait de là-haut, l'arme à la main. Mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose ; c'était un homme qui avait une certaine fascination pour l'une de personnes présentes autour de lui. Assez pour venir le chercher avec une arme signée, Hydra.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Il pouvait compter sur elle ; la brume rouge remontait déjà jusqu'à son torse. Pietro ne pouvait pas tous les transporter d'un seul coup vers un endroit sûr. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire, s'était de préoccuper des cas les plus prioritaires. Comme le débris au-dessus de Sam ou encore celui au-dessus de Natasha. Clint lui était hors de danger.

Dans un soupir, il s'arrêta les mains sur les genoux, près du Captain assis au sol. Un goût de poussière trainait déjà dans sa bouche lorsqu'il aperçût la pièce prendre une teinte rougeâtre. Quant aux réflexes, elle avait bien réussi à rater son retard.

Dans le coin de la pièce, Barton lui jetait un regard rempli d'interrogation, les deux sourcils levés, avant de se tourner vers Rogers qui s'était relevé, le visage ainsi que le pansement ayant pris une teinte grisâtre.

Lorsque Wanda se tourna vers eux, les pupilles rouges d'effort et les deux paumes encore tournés vers le haut, il entendit une deuxième explosion qui fit trembler toutes les fondations. Mais la chose la plus effrayante à entendre fut peut-être le cri qui suivît. Les visages de tous les Avengers prirent soudainement un air lugubre, un mélange inégal entre la surprise et la colère.

Steve fut le premier à réagir ; il disparut en direction des chambres après avoir pris soin de récupérer son bouclier dont Pietro remarquait pour la première fois les cinq griffures qui se trouvaient en son centre qui n'était surement pas d'origine animale. Suivi rapidement par Sam.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? lui lança Natasha en s'emparant des sacs posés dans un coin de la pièce qu'elle sortit rapidement de la pièce avant de revenir.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle en enfila un sur les épaules et débloqua l'accès du premier tiroir de l'armoire installé près d'elle où elle en ressortit une arme qu'elle cala entre son corps et son pantalon.

— Un homme plutôt imposant, entièrement vêtu de noir, lui répondit Pietro dans un souffle. Je n'ai vu que quelques touches de blancs sur son corps. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il avait une arme d'Hydra entre les mains. J'en avais aperçu des identiques chez Strucker.

Sur ses derniers mots, il aperçut un regard entendu et lourd de sens entre l'espionne russe et l'archer. Après un froncement de sourcils de la part de Barton, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

— Боже мой [ _Mon dieu_ ], murmura-t-elle en enfilant la capuche de sa veste marron. Est-ce que qu'il avait un genre de casque qui ressemble vaguement à un crâne humain ?

— Ouais…?

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Clint qui fronçait toujours les sourcils.

— Je n'ai même pas mon arc et mes flèches, soupira l'archer en croisant les bras.

— Mais tu sais où les retrouver, ajouta Natasha en se posant sous l'embrasure de la porte.

— Oh, non. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Romanoff.

— Il serait peut-être temps de filer loin d'ici, maugréa brusquement sa sœur, toutes traces de son pouvoir avait disparu de ses yeux.

La russe fit un clin d'œil à son ancien coéquipier avant de jeter un rapide regard à la jeune Maximoff avant de lui adresser un bref hochement de tête.

— Allez retrouver les trois autres garçons, et dites à Steve qu'on se retrouve en bas, lança Romanoff avant d'emporter et de sortir avec Barton.

Pietro se tourna vers Wanda qui s'avançait d'un pas délicat en direction de la sortie. Il la suivit à reculons ; à chaque nouveau pas, il apercevait les morceaux de débris tomber les uns après les autres à l'arrière d'eux. Quand ils atteignirent ensemble le couloir, Wanda relâcha la pression et tout retomba dans un bruit sourd au sol.

L'homme en noir avait disparu du toit de l'immeuble. Mais avant de faire un pas en direction des autres, il entrevit une silhouette rouge qui semblait voler entre les immeubles pour les rejoindre.

— Va devant. Je vais attendre là, Pietro, lui dit-elle en enfilant elle-même un sac sur ses épaules.

— Reste prudente, tête d'œuf, lui répondit le jeune homme en secouant les cheveux de sa sœur.

Il disparut de son champ de vison avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer par un autre petit surnom aussi affectueux que celui qu'il lui avait attribué.

Après réflexion, il avait la nette impression qu'ils connaissaient la personne derrière ce masque en forme en crâne humain. Ou qu'ils étaient au moins, déjà tombés plusieurs fois sur lui. Ou tout simplement, ces deux cas étaient véridiques et qu'ils préféraient en réchapper cette fois-ci.

Les retrouver avait été facile ; sur toutes les pièces, ils se trouvaient dans celle où la porte reposait négligemment au sol. En y entrant, il remarqua dans un premier temps l'absence de fenêtre qui se trouvait maintenant sous les semelles de ses chaussures. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par les corps habillés par les uniformes d'HYDRA posé férocement autour des trois personnes encore vivantes. Certaines parties des murs de la pièce accueillaient avec bienveillance de nouvelles formes d'art arborant une étrange couleur rouge sang.

Quand il fut assez près du groupe, Sam releva la tête pour le regarder avant de replonger dans la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre détruite.

— Ecoute-moi. Tu ne dois pas mettre tout ce qui s'est passé durant toutes ses dernières années sur tes propres épaules. Tu as été manipulé et utilisé comme un petit jouet. Peut-être que si j'avais… si j'avais réussi à te rattraper à bord de ce train, tu n'aurais peut-être jamais eu à vivre ça. Tout ça, tu l'as fait parce qu'ils te menaçaient. Tu te protégeais. Et j'aurais probablement fait la même chose si j'avais été à ta place.

Pietro fit un nouveau pas et cette fois-ci, le Captain lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il devait avoir une mine plutôt terrible, car Steve prit le temps de fermer quelques secondes les yeux avant de les rouvrir à nouveau.

— Retirer ton bras ne sera jamais la solution. Ça te tuera plus que cela t'aidera, murmura Rogers en se frottant de l'arrière de la main son front. Tu m'as demandé de t'aider, c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais à ma manière. Et j'ai besoin que tu me fasses conscience sur ça.

— Steve, on doit y aller.

La Captain se releva dans un grognement, avant de tendre une main vers l'homme au bras d'acier qui l'attrapa non sans peine de son autre main.

— Parce que je ne compte pas te laisser avec un seul bras fonctionnel. Je compte être à tes côtés, comme tu l'avais été pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, il y a des années.

— Jusqu'au bout, je serais là pour toi, lui répondit Bucky d'une petite voix, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

C'était peut-être la première fois que Pietro voyait un homme de la trempe de Captain America se décomposer en quelques secondes en entendant une phrase aussi simple. Le silence qui en suivit fut plus significatif que les mots ; chacun des deux hommes avait une grande place dans la vie de l'autre. Une relation qui relevait et qui ressemblait à la sienne avec Wanda. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, toutes les choses qui les avaient séparés, le lien familial qui les unissait n'avait jamais disparu. Et, à vrai dire, il était convaincu que celui ne disparaitrait jamais.

Lorsqu'il entendit des coups de feu à l'extérieur, le Maximoff recula de surprise.

— Captain ? lança Pietro, peu sûre de lui. Il faudrait partir d'ici avant que ces coups de feu ne se passent à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Barton et Natasha nous attendent quelque part en bas. Elle m'a dit que tu saurais l'endroit exact.

— Oui. Allons-y.

Il les laissa sortir de la pièce avant de le faire lui-même. Derrière lui, des coups de feu lui parvenaient toujours aux oreilles. C'était peut-être lié à l'homme de tout à l'heure, il avait eu assez de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici.

En quelques secondes, ils avaient rejoint Wanda devant la porte. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de tendre à chacun un sac à enfiler sur les épaules. En enfilant le sien, Pietro pesta entre ses dents. Il avait l'impression d'avoir hérité de toute leur armurerie. Il ne lui manquait plus que le bouclier patriotique qui se trouvait accrocher aux affaires du Captain.

Le trio masculin se lança en premier dans les escaliers. Sa sœur lui attrapa la main avant de s'y lancer aussi. La chaleur de sa main lui fit oublier quelques instants la tempête métallique qui se déroulait dehors et les cris qui s'étaient levé entre-temps.

Steve les attendait derrière une machine, tenant une porte menant dans les sous-sols du bâtiment.

— Alors, Pietro, prêt pour un nouveau tour dans les égouts ?

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé grimaça. Wanda adressa un petit rire moqueur à son frère avant de s'enfoncer dans le passage secret pour l'enfer.

— Promettez-moi que c'est la dernière fois qu'on me fait rentrer à l'intérieur de ce trou à rats, maugréa-t-il, les pieds et les mains déjà posés sur les barreaux de l'échelle.

— Je ne peux rien promettre, répliqua Rogers dans un sourire.

D'un seul coup, ces doigts comme ses pieds quittèrent les barres de fer, entourés par une brume rouge. Il lâcha un petit cri en se sentant tomber. Un cri aussi aigu que celui d'un cochon égorgé. Par réflexe, il ferma aussi les yeux. Il ne les ouvra que lorsque la chute lui sembla finie, pour redécouvrir la brume rouge autour de ses pieds qui disparut quand il se tourna d'un seul geste vers sa sœur, les sourcils froncés. Elle leva immédiatement les deux bras pour montrer son innocence.

— Pour quelqu'un qui est supposé être le plus rapide de nous tous, tu as mis un certain temps pour descendre ces six mètres d'échelle.

— Je peux te démontrer cette rapidité quand tu veux, Barton, s'exclama le Maximoff en lançant un maigre regard de défi en direction de l'archer.

Son visage esquissa un sourire quand un silence improbable s'empara de Clint et quand l'espionne russe adressa un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ancien coéquipier, un sourire presque coquin sur les lèvres. Avant de se fendre dans un immense éclat de rire, lorsque Barton se tourna vers elle, le haut de ses pommettes mystérieusement rougies, et lui adressa lui aussi un léger coup de coude.

— Romanoff ! s'écria l'archer en lançant un regard noir à la jeune femme.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? questionna le Captain en se plaçant en position d'arbitre entre les deux groupes.

— Nat a des idées salaces, reprit Clint en se tournant une dernière fois vers la russe.

— Parle pour toi, Clinton.

Tandis que le soldat levait les yeux au ciel et que Natasha continuait à rire dans son coin, Pietro se surprit à chercher le regard de l'homme qu'il avait sauvé des mois auparavant. Et lorsque l'intéressé croisa les bras pour montrer son mécontentement, il ne capta ses yeux qu'un court instant avant que l'ancien Avenger ne se tourna définitivement vers Rogers. Au même moment, Natasha semblait avoir repris son calme.

— C'était Crossbone et il nous a retrouvés, Steve. La dernière fois, il s'était tiré. Cette fois, il faut qu'on le mette définitivement à terre. On doit y aller, Clint et moi.

— Si vous y allez, vous serez seul sur ce coup-là, remarqua Steve, les bras croisés.

— C'était notre job avant, continua Barton en se grattant le crâne. Je suis le chasseur et elle, la tueuse.

— Ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls, si tu veux mon avis.

Sam compléta sa phrase en confirmant son avis par un simple hochement de tête. Steve pesta et soupira, et après un court moment de réflexion, il lança un coup d'œil à son ancien ami, debout à l'extérieur du groupe, derrière Sam.

— Bon, d'accord, conclut le soldat en tirant sur les bretelles de son sac. Quand vous aurez fini, appelez Fury. Il vous donnera la localisation de la nouvelle planque. Si, dans trois jours je n'ai aucune nouvelle, j'enverrais des gens après vous. Faites-moi plaisir, revenez avant.

— On te fera ce plaisir, cher Captain America !

L'espionne russe effectua un vague geste militaire d'un air sarcastique sous le regard amusé de son ancien coéquipier. Quand le Captain s'avança pour donner une arme à Clint, celui-ci lui murmura quelques paroles inaudibles avant de lancer un bref regard dans la direction de Pietro. Le contact se rompit quelques secondes plus tard. Au grand dam du Maximoff. Car, étrangement, ce regard ressemblait plus à un « au revoir » qu'à un « on se voit dans trois jour, gamin ». Alors que les deux groupes s'étaient déjà séparés et continuaient leur chemin chacun de leurs côtes, il fit un tour sur lui-même et s'écria d'un magnifique « Je compte sur toi pour revenir vivant, l'ancêtre » qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui.

* * *

— Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui.

— Je sais.

La jeune femme, le regard fixé sur un point invisible à l'horizon, leva le bras dans l'optique de retirer une petite parcelle de neige éternelle de l'une des montagnes qui se déployaient devant elle.

— Il ne s'est pas perdu lorsqu'il s'est enfui de sa chambre pour rejoindre Manhattan. Il n'a pas non plus perdu la mémoire d'après nos contacts, parce qu'il s'est directement jeté dans les bras de sa sœur et des Avengers. Et il est aux côtés de Captain America. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus rassurant.

— Je m'inquiète plus sur le fait qu'il retrouve la mémoire sur le pourquoi et du comment il s'est relevé sans aucune cicatrice sur sa peau.

Elle se tourna subitement vers sa sœur qui l'observait d'un air complice.

Son cœur battait encore quand elle était venue à son chevet. Faiblement certes, mais assez pour lui faire disposer des soins beaucoup plus avancés qu'ils avaient ici. Elle ne l'avait pas seulement amené ici, parce qu'il lui avait demandé, elle l'avait aussi fait car elle éprouvé une certaine admiration pour ce qu'il avait pour l'un des Avengers. Quand les soins s'étaient terminés, elle l'avait raccompagné sagement au SHIELD. Malheureusement, il était encore plongé dans un coma artificiel.

Même si elle aurait tout donné pour lui adresser la parole au moins une fois, il avait bien maitre mot ici que tous les habitants se devaient de respecter ; _le silence._

* * *

Quelques minutes après être rentré dans la nouvelle planque, le Captain avait tout bonnement disparu du champ de vision de chacun. Il était réapparu quelque temps plus tard, un téléphone entre ses mains, pour se diriger d'une seule traite vers Sam. Pietro était trop loin pour les entendre se disputer. Mais finalement, la dispute se conclut rapidement par un Sam qui semblait lancer quelques paroles d'encouragement et par un Steve qui s'avançait une nouvelle fois vers la porte d'entrée. À son départ, le jeune homme s'installa en pestant à table où se trouvait déjà sa sœur qui semblait être intéressé dans un livre aussi ancien qu'elle.

Pietro, assis sur le canapé, prit soudainement conscience qu'il manquait quelqu'un ici. Et le chercher était aussi une bonne alternative pour visiter tout ce complexe où ils allaient surement séjourner un bon moment d'après le soldat. Il contourna ses nouveaux compagnons qui lui adressèrent tout les deux un regard surpris, auquel il répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules.

Utiliser sa rapidité ne lui était même pas apparu à l'esprit. L'endroit lui paraissait trop grand et trop intéressant pour pouvoir le visiter en quelques minutes. La planque était un véritable labyrinthe. Et Pietro adorait les mystères et partir en exploration dans un monde inconnu.

Les premières pièces se trouvaient être sans porte et se résumaient par une dizaine de bureau dans chacune des pièces. Au fond de chacune se trouvaient des casiers métalliques arborant chacun des dates différentes, allant de 1980 à 1999. Les salles suivantes furent des salles informatiques où plus aucun des postes ne paraissait prêt à être rallumé de nouveau. Ils étaient aussi utiles que les toiles d'araignées présentes autour d'eux.

Ce fut avec joie qu'il découvrit ce qui semblait être une des pièces de détentes ; un immense écran était posé au milieu du mur sur un meuble qui comportait des cassettes contenant des films venus d'un autre temps. Il croisa les doigts pour que l'un soit au moins potable à regarder. À quelques pas, une importante bibliothèque était prête à ouvrir les bras à sa sœur. Il se jura de repasser par ici pour attraper quelques livres quand il aura fini sa petite expédition.

La dernière pièce se trouvait être une salle de sport. Les appareils de sport étaient de véritables ancêtres s'il les comparait avec ceux de cette époque. Mais, ils avaient l'air tout aussi fonctionnel. Comme l'affirmer la présence de Bucky au fond de la salle.

Lorsque Pietro se rapprocha de lui, le jeune homme ne bougeait déjà plus sur son banc de musculation. Il ne lui lança qu'un regard à la dérobée que lorsque le Maximoff se posa sur le siège du machine posée non loin de lui avant de reprendre l'observation du plafond.

Il n'y avait rien d'effrayant dans l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne ressemblait pas non à un joujou tueur d'HYDRA avec cette imposante veste qui camouflait la seule chose qui le différenciait des autres. C'était seulement un homme qui se retrouvait un peu perdu maintenant.

— Tu comptes m'observer encore longtemps ? le questionna l'intéressé d'une voix grave, sans quitter des yeux le point qu'il s'était fixé depuis le début.

Pietro, même s'il y attendait, il ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un petit bond de surprise.

— Je me demandais si tu comptais nous rejoindre avant que le Captain ne revienne. Il y a forcément au moins un jeu de cartes caché ici pour faire passer le temps, lança le sokovien en se calant plus confortablement contre le dossier du siège de la machine.

— Je n'ai aucune place là-bas.

Il avait presque chuchoté cette phrase et s'il n'avait pas été aussi près de lui, il ne l'aura sans doute pas entendu. Le bras métallique pendait mollement sur le côté comme s'il était incapable de le relever, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le remarquait.

— Moi non plus à vrai dire, marmonna finalement Pietro au bout de quelques minutes de silence. J'étais supposé être mort, il y a deux jours. Et me voilà en pleine santé et sur pied. Malgré tout, je suis toujours aussi incapable de me souvenir de la personne qu'il m'a fait revenir ici et je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

À ses derniers mots, le Maximoff prit soudain conscience que l'ancien ami de Captain America le scrutait.

— Tu es le frère à Wanda Maximoff ?

— Ouais.

— Elle est quelqu'un de bien.

— Elle l'a toujours été, comparé à moi.

Il n'était qu'une petite boule de nerf inspiré par la vengeance, il y a quelques mois de cela. Et elle, elle était celle qui restait à ses côtés pour qu'il n'explose pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Pietro ne remarqua qu'à la dernière minute que Bucky s'était relevé et se tenait debout près de lui. Il n'avait plus rien d'HYDRA en lui.

— Allons chercher ton jeu de cartes. Je ne compte pas rester ici jusqu'à qu'on s'endorme tous les deux. J'ai eu des meilleurs lits que ce banc.

Il était incapable de définir celui qui paraissait le plus surpris entre sa sœur et Sam à leur arrivée dans la pièce. Les deux les regardaient avec la bouche grande ouverte. Quelques instants plus tard, leurs visages se changeraient en un sourire lorsque lui et Bucky se posèrent à leurs côtés en jetant nonchalamment le jeu de cartes et en posant une minuscule pile de livres à côté.

Il s'était rapidement fait déplumer de toutes ses chips par les trois autres joueurs. Après sa rapide défaite, il resta à table pour se moquer de mimiques provoquées par la concentration. Et dans le genre _mimique effrayant,_ l'homme au bras métallique défectueux était le maitre.

Sam avait été le deuxième à sortir au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes mais resta pour manœuvrer. Il ne restait plus donc que les champions du regard vide de tout sens, Bucky et Wanda. Heureusement pour son adversaire, elle ne semblait pas vouloir utiliser ses pouvoirs de manipulations mentales. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours entrain d'essayer de faire lâcher l'affaire à l'autre.

— Merci en tout cas, T'Challa, s'exclama le Captain en entrant dans la pièce, une importante boite métallique dans les mains.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'équipe de poker amateur qui l'observait intriguer, il fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

— Donne-moi un peu de temps avant de me remercier. Il se peut que je n'y arrive pas, lui répondit une voix grave.

Le corps de Pietro s'était levé de sa propre initiative sans qu'il ne puisse interférer. Les autres, eux, étaient déjà debout.

L'homme dégageait à lui seul une aura encore plus grande que toutes les autres personnes réunies ici. Son visage en lui-même n'était pas effrayant – il était plutôt amical. L'effet tenait peut-être son origine du costume noir et imposant qu'il portait mais aussi des griffes qui étaient plantées au bout de chacun de ses doigts.

— Pour les nouveaux arrivants, je vous présente la Panthère noire. Suzerain de la province de Wakanda.

Il se souvenait de leur petit passage à Wakanda avec Ultron et de leur rencontre avec le vendeur de vibranium qui leur avait montré ces cicatrices qu'il avait hérité après les avoir volés.

Leur nouvel interlocuteur leur adressa un petit hochement de tête en guise de bonjour, que la majorité du groupe reproduisit. Le regard de l'homme se stoppa immédiatement sur Bucky enfin ce fut ce qu'il conclut en le sentant reculer d'un pas.

— C'est un peu étrange de tomber sur le Soldat de l'Hiver dans cet état là. J'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoire sur toi et HYDRA au fil des années, déclara ladite Panthère noire en s'approchant de l'intéressé, le Captain sur ces talons.

— Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec HYDRA.

— Et tu sûre de ça ?

Cette fois-ci, Steve s'était encore un plus rapproché de son ancien ami. Pietro ne put s'empêcher de lancer un bref regard à sa sœur qui paraissait tout à fait à l'aise à cet instant-là devant cet homme qui pourrait sans doute l'assommer d'une pichenette sur le front.

— Tu n'as pas tué toutes les grandes têtes de cette organisation. Certaines se baladent, dont celui qui vous a attaqué aujourd'hui, Crossbones. Je reviens justement des Nation-Unies. Stark est à sa recherche.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le Captain qui pestait entre ses dents. Le roi de Wakanda, les bras croisés et le sourcil levé, se tourna finalement vers lui aussi.

— J'ai envoyé deux des miens après Crossbones.

— Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton, c'est bien ça ? questionna T'Challa en retirant ses gants d'un geste expert qu'il déposa délicatement sur la table. Ils seront se débrouiller. Allons travailler sur ce bras.

Les trois hommes disparurent dans une des pièces informatiques qu'il avait aperçues une heure plus tôt.

Etrangement, il n'était pas inquiet pour l'ancêtre. Il avait toute de même l'espionne russe à ses côtés. Elle avait déjà protégé ses arrières depuis plusieurs années. Trois jours de plus ne devraient pas lui poser de problèmes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit Sam pousser un long soupir qui fit sursauter sa sœur à nouveau plongée dans un livre. De son canapé, il le vit se lever pour chercher un ordinateur portable dans son sac avant de l'allumer d'un air ravi.

D'ennuie, il ferma les yeux dans l'optique de supprimer la maigre fatigue qui s'était emparé de tout son corps depuis ce matin avec toutes ses courses répétées. En fin de compte, il somnolait plus qu'il ne dormait. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. La première mélodie lui parvint rapidement aux oreilles. Douce et entrainante. Elle lui rappelait son enfance auprès de ses parents. Les hivers de l'Europe de l'Est. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux pour connaitre l'origine de ce son. Et lorsqu'il était à deux doigts d'y arriver, la musique disparaissait avant de réapparaitre quand il se stoppait.

Finalement, à la dixième tentative, il ouvrit les yeux sur le monde réel. Sur le visage de sa sœur plus précisément qui l'observait le sourcil gauche levé, sa main prise dans la sienne.

— Ton bouclier est encore assez solide pour supporter Stark malgré mes propres griffures dessus, proclama la voix grave du roi de Wakanda. Je suis encore désolé pour ça. J'ai lancé la construction d'une réplique dans mes propres usines. Je te la ferais parvenir dans quelques jours.

— Ça serait un honneur, lui répondit le Captain d'une voix joyeuse.

Pietro, encore ensommeillé, referma les yeux sur le sourire attendri de celui de sa sœur.

Cette fois-ci, une odeur s'était rajoutée à la mélodie. Elle était un surprenant mélange entre l'odeur d'un gâteau tout juste sorti du four et celui d'un immense bouquet fleuri. Et comme la dernière fois, il ne parvenait pas à connaitre l'origine de toutes ces nouvelles choses. C'était comme s'il essayait de foncer tête baissée en direction d'un mur de briques.

Lorsqu'il reprit pleinement possession de ses moyeux, l'ambiance générale de la pièce avait changé. En se relevant sur ses mains, il aperçut la majorité du groupe lancer un regard inquiet en direction de l'entrée du complexe. Sam comme Steve tenait à bout de main des armes à feu.

Comme tous les autres, il avait assisté avec horreur et surprise à l'arrivée d'une Natasha à deux doigts de s'effondrer au sol dans une flaque de sang, le visage couvert de multiples lacérations, et d'une jeune femme qui s'essayait vainement de la maintenir debout.

* * *

 ** _L'année de première est officiellement fini depuis début juillet. Ce qui signifie que je suis libre de mes gestes jusqu'en Septembre maintenant ! Après, la chose dépendra de mes futurs professeurs et de leurs sadismes. x)_**

 ** _Parlons du chapitre maintenant: (re- pour vos questions, je répondrais personnellement !)_**  
 _Black Panther_ ** _fait partie des personnages les plus fascinants de Marvel d'après moi. Parce qu'il a plein d'atouts à lui tout seul ; plus riche que Stark, aussi intelligent que lui, aussi sportif que Nat, aussi dangereux que Cap... Je croise les doigts pour qu'ils ne gâchent pas son avenir dans la MCU ! (comme Captain Marvel, d'ailleurs. Sinon, je vais en venir aux mains.)_**

 ** _D'ailleurs, en écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis dit qu'un Préquel était tout-à-fait possible, ahah ! Pour au moins expliquer le début de la CW, l'histoire des griffes sur le bouclier, etc. Reste à savoir du point de vue de qui ! ;)_**

 ** _Bon, pour le prochain chapitre :  
Un Pov de Clint avec l'apparition d'un autre personnage _****_important de la CW des comics_** ** _! Préparez-vous à tout, mes petits Hawsilvers shippers, eheh..._**

 ** _Profitez bien de vos vacances si vous avez la chance d'en avoir !_**


	7. C'était notre erreur

_Yo !_

 _Vous allez probablement me détester pour ce chapitre mais dites-vous que je me déteste déjà moi-même pour en avoir eu l'idée, eheh._

 _On se retrouve en bas,_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _/!\ CHAPITRE AVEC LE POV DE CLINT_

* * *

Tandis que Natasha parvenait non sans savoir comment à se changer au milieu de la noirceur et de la puanteur des égouts sans un mot. Clint, lui, se contentait de faire face aux murs humides, de servir de porte-manteaux en chair et en os et d'armer les deux seules armes qu'ils possédaient. Le tout en dehors du champ de vison de la russe.

Il allait devoir se contenter de l'une d'entre elles. Ils n'avaient pas assez de temps pour faire une petite escapade chez Stark pour récupérer l'un de ses arcs et quelques-unes de ses flèches qui trainaient là-bas. L'espionne russe avait décidé de provoquer un contact direct avec leur prochaine victime en sachant qu'ils leur parvenaient toujours aux oreilles des cris de l'extérieur.

— Comment vont Laura et les enfants ? lança son ancienne coéquipière en s'approchant dans sa direction.

Clint lui jeta un regard en biais, le sourcil levé, pour la découvrir en tenue de combat sur le point de ranger ses vêtements dans le sac à dos qui se tenait maintenant sur les épaules de l'archer. Avant de lui répondre, il lui passa une des armes qu'elle fourra dans son holster autour de sa cuisse. Lui, il se contenta de la coincer entre son pantalon et son corps, et de la cacher sous son t-shirt.

— Ils vont bien. Nathaniel est toujours aussi râleur comme son homonyme féminin, commença-t-il le sourire aux lèvres qui disparut aussitôt quand Natasha lui pinça le bras. Je te taquine, Nat. Tu es la plus drôle et la plus gentille espionne russe à qui j'ai eu à affaire.

— J'espère que c'est le cas. Je ne comptais pas tuer une deuxième personne aujourd'hui, répliqua l'espionne, le nez à nouveau plongé dans le sac.

— On pourrait le capturer et le donner à Fury, il saura quoi faire avec lui.

Barton sentit la russe se figer à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il voulut se tourner pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur, elle se trouvait déjà devant lui.

— Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, lui annonça-t-elle en lui tendant un tube métallique qu'il attrapa. On fait comme d'habitude, et prions pour qu'il n'ait pas un mauvais souvenir de nous. Parce que cette fois-ci, on n'a ni un bouclier indestructible, ni une sorcière capable de maitriser quelqu'un avec seulement son petit doigt.

— Mais on a une ancienne espionne qui a réussi à surpasser l'un des meilleurs agents du SHIELD, répliqua l'archer en commençant à monter l'échelle qui menait vers le chaos de l'extérieur.

Il entendit un petit rire venant de Natasha avant de ressentir sa petite tape sur sa cheville pour lui intimer de monter un peu plus rapidement son fessier. Arrivé au bout, il détacha une de ses mains des barres métalliques pour soulever la plaque d'égout. Après de nombreux soupirs et quelques moqueries de la part de la jeune rousse, la plaque se retrouva sur le goudron. Clint, sorti, se tourna immédiatement pour aider Romanoff à sortir à son tour.

De leur petite ruelle, ils n'apercevaient que la troupe de personnes qui se ruait comme un seul homme vers la droite.

— Allons faire notre job d'Avengers, Barton ! s'exclama la russe d'un seul souffle avant de partir à la suite de toutes ces personnes.

L'intéressé se mit immédiatement à sa poursuite, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand même ravie de reprendre son ancien poste.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes avant que les premières personnes ne les reconnaissent. Enfin plus particulièrement Natasha. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui ne passaient jamais inaperçus, et son costume ne fessait que favoriser ce statut. Toute cette attention portée sur elle lui permettait toujours de se faufiler discrètement pour faire le tour de la scène et de se placer à l'opposer. Sans se faire repérer que ce soit par la population ou par celui qui était à l'origine du chaos.

Pourtant, il ne fit pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Il suivit l'espionne jusqu'au bout et se tint près d'elle. Leur coin, assez peu occupé, leur offrait un panorama complet de la situation.

Et il était tout bonnement incapable de déterminer ce qui lui paraissait le plus étonnant ; les hommes en combinaison militaire noire couchés au sol sous une couche fine et blanche composée d'une multitude de fils ou l'homme qui se cachait sous un étincelant costume rouge et bleu qui effectuait des figures acrobatiques tout aussi compliquées que celles de Natasha ou de Steve, assez pour les rendre tous les deux jaloux. Le tout, en lançant des toiles sur les pieds du colosse à la combinaison noire qui lui fessait face.

Clint, médusé, recula d'un pas.

— Putain de merde, c'est quoi ça ? chuchota-t-il en portant inconsciemment sa main vers son arme sans pourtant la sortir.

La russe esquissa un sourire en entendant son compagnon d'infortune jurer entre ses dents.

— Beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant ta retraite anticipée, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'homme qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à recoller le colosse au sol lorsque celui-ci parvenait à s'extirper. Lui en est une. Je te présente Spider-Man, nouveau venu sur le marché des superhéros.

Le sujet de leur discussion se tourna brusquement vers eux, comme la majorité des personnes présentes autour de la scène. Avant de se diriger vers eux, le dénommé Spider-Man lança un dernier jet de toiles sur la main de son opposant qui tentait d'arracher la première couche.

— J'étais en train de me demander si j'allais être seul sur ce coup-là. Ça fait bien cinq bonnes minutes que je canarde ces rigolos pour les coincer au sol sans qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pointe le bout de son nez, s'exclama-t-il d'une seule traite.

Clint ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en sa présence. Il pensait avoir tous vu avec les jumeaux, dont l'une était capable de soutenir un gros bloc de façade d'un immeuble seulement à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Et maintenant, il se trouvait devant un être humain capable des pires acrobaties sans avoir une inconnue dans l'équation qui lui casserait son pauvre dos, et capable d'un autre côté de produire des toiles d'araignées grandeur nature aussi collantes que les originales. Sur quoi il allait tomber la prochaine fois ? Une femme mi-extraterrestre mi-humaine produisant des rayons d'énergies pures ?

Mais il ne semblait pas être un mauvais gars, peut-être que c'était le masque aux grands yeux blanc ou encore le fait qu'il paraissait plutôt nerveux, à force de décoller le bout de ces pieds du sol en leur présence.

— Tu ne devrais pas être là, l'informa Nat d'un ton amical.

— Je sais mais je suis fatigué de me cacher, répliqua l'homme araignée en pointant du pouce ce qui se déroulait derrière lui. Et je n'accepte plus le fait que des hommes comme lui marchent dans New York sans qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un en face d'eux pour les arrêter.

Il tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté comme pour écouter un son que lui seul percevait. Quelques instants plus tard, le son d'une sirène policière se répercuta sur les tympans de tous ceux présents sur place.

Natasha se tourna vers lui avant de lui adresser un hochement tête et de partir en courant avec Spider-Man à ses côtés.

Il ne lui suffisait de pas plus pour se mettre en marche de son côté. Il revint sur ses pas pour atteindre l'extrémité du groupe des spectateurs puis, il se mit à courir en tâchant de rester le plus près possible de l'action pour ne pas en perdre une miette. À l'écoute de certains commentaires qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles, la jeune russe et l'homme araignée se débrouiller plutôt bien sans lui.

Au bout de quelques mètres, il s'arrêta et se faufila entre tous ses corps fervents d'un peu d'adrénaline. Son espace personnel à nouveau rétabli, il fit face à la horde qui se déployait devant lui. Certains le regardaient interloqués, d'autres commençaient à comprendre ce qu'il allait leur annoncer.

Avec l'aide de ses mains et de sa voix, il tenta avec plus au moins de succès à faire reculer la majorité des groupes mais il restait toujours quelques récalcitrants et ce fut Spiderman qui les fit déguerpir par une folle acrobatie.

Son travail de prévention enfin terminée, il se retourna en jetant sa veste au sol vers Natasha qui lui adressa un bref regard avant de se redresser. Il allait surement regretter le geste qu'il allait faire. C'était même presque certain. L'entaille à son bras n'était peut-être pas profonde mais l'utilisation intensive des muscles de son bras provoquerait Dieu sait quoi.

Tandis que les deux autres amenaient peu à peu l'homme en direction des immeubles, lui partit en petit trot vers ce même endroit. Un peu plus rapide qu'eux, il était déjà positionné à l'interstice de deux immeubles et avait déployé le petit joujou de la russe quand Natasha assigna son dernier coup.

Le colosse tombé à ses pieds, il prit le relais en un claquement métallique. Dans un premier temps, il attrapa à pleines mains les deux grosses plaques, situées sur les épaules de Crossbones avant de le tirer sur quelques bons centimètres dans sa direction. Il réussit à le remettre sur pied après plusieurs soupirs de douleurs. Entre-temps, Spider-Man s'était emparé de sa position de toutes les armes qui lui était apparente.

Clint avait regretté son geste dès que son bras droit se retrouva autour du cou de la machine de guerre. Il lança un bref regard à Natasha qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres. Son hochement à lui seul démontrait son consentement pour ce qu'ils comptaient faire depuis le début.

Dans une totale synchronisation, l'homme commença à gesticuler pour sortir hors de son emprise alors que Clint calait contre lui le bout métallique dans un point stratégique du dos ; assez loin de tout pour seulement mettre un homme à terre. À ce contact, l'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt.

— Je te déconseille de faire ce que tu comptais faire dans les secondes qui vont arriver. Parce que la jeune femme ainsi que le jeune homme en costume moulant ici présents se feront un malin plaisir de vous de te mettre définitivement à terre. Ou ça sera peut-être moi avec le petit jouet cauchemardesque que j'ai entre mes mains.

Pour affirmer ses dires, l'archer fit bouger délicatement l'objet.

— Ou on pourrait tout simplement te laisser à la police avant qu'on ne disparaisse.

— Comment tu peut-être aussi sure que ce soit des policiers ? le questionna Crossbones après un court silence, d'un ton froid.

Parfois, il ne dirait pas à non pour avoir le petit Maximoff dans les pattes. Il aurait encore pu sauver ces fesses, encore une fois, en comprenant avant lui ce qui se mijotait sous son nez. Sans cette présence, il venait de tous les condamner.

Le coup de boule l'avait clairement assommé et cloué à terre. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la racine de son nez, il prit enfin conscience du gaz fumigène blanc qui les entourait à présent. Quand il tenta de se remettre sur pieds, il entendit un cri et des bruits de lutte qui lui retourna l'estomac. Alors qu'il croyait avoir vécu le pire, son monde entier implosa dans un panel de couleurs qu'il avait toujours qualifié de chaleureuses. Sans qu'il ne puisse y interférer. Son corps entier refusait de faire le moindre mouvement de plus alors, il se contenta d'espérer que ses deux compagnons d'infortune n'allaient pas le suivre dans le voyage qu'il leur avait concocté. Et qu'ils ne pissaient pas le sang autant que lui.

La première personne qui se distinguât dans ce brouillard blanc fut Crossbones qui le jugeait de sa hauteur. La dernière chose que Clint ressentît avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient fut l'importante décharge électrique qui parcourra la moindre parcelle de son corps en un temps-record. Le tout dans un univers qui tremblait avec lui.

* * *

Le retour au monde ordinaire fut douloureux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. Et le pire était peut-être la froideur et la rugosité du sol sur lequel il reposait.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes avant de redevenir le Hawkeye que tout le monde connaissait. Quand il reconnut la silhouette qui l'observait d'un coin sombre de la pièce, il fronça le nez et regretta immédiatement son geste. _Ah oui._

— Si ça peut te rassurer, tu as l'air plus vivant qu'il y a deux minutes. J'ai même cru à moment que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

Clint émit un bref grognement pour toute réponse. Ils s'étaient foutu dans le pétrin tous les deux, et il ne voyait toujours comment ils allaient pouvoir sortir de là dans les heures qui suivaient. Il était lui-même entravé au niveau des mains et des pieds, les deux niveaux liés entre eux par un lien en acier. Et il n'avait même pas la force de faire un pas. Quant à Spider-Man, il était dans le même cas que lui mais, le scotch autour de ses poignets en plus.

— On est là depuis combien de temps ? parvint-il à lancer d'une voix faible et grave.

— Quatre bonnes heures sont bien passées depuis l'explosion. Ils ont claqué la porte il y a trois heures.

Il tourna sa tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la porte en face des barreaux qui les empêchaient de l'atteindre. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il prit conscience qu'ils étaient dans une seule et unique pièce. Et qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

—Où est-elle ?

— Loin de tout ça. Je ne l'ai vu qu'un quart de secondes avant de me faire assommer par une crosse de leurs fusils. Elle se trouvait déjà sur pied avec une femme à ses côtés qui la soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

— Elle est capable de se débrouiller, se murmura-t-il d'une petite voix comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Barton ne savait même pourquoi il se mettait lui-même le doute. Il l'avait vu un bon nombreux de fois se battre avec des côtes cassées ou une main totalement cassée. Elle avait toujours réussi à venir à ses fins, au grand malheur de ceux qui se trouvaient du côté opposé. Pas comme lui.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond de plusieurs années en arrière ; il avait été dans la même position à Budapest. Le sang sous son nez avait séché et le démangeait à n'en plus finir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se redressa avec beaucoup de difficultés à l'aide de ses coudes. Puis, lorsqu'il appuya son dos contre les barreaux, il ramena ses jambes contre son corps afin de pouvoir gratter les plaques de sang séché avec ses mains à semi-libres.

L'homme araignée entre-temps s'était levé et s'était assis non loin de lui contre le mur de pierre. Son costume rouge et bleu était parsemé de déchirures dévoilant de multiples coupures sur la peau de celui qui se cachait sous un masque.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver avec tout ce scotch ?

— J'ai voulu leur rendre de la monnaie de la pièce, lui répondit Spiderman en levant ses mains collées d'un air sarcastique. Et j'ai réussi à les énerver, je crois.

— Je vois ça, nota Clint. Rassure-moi, tu as visé leurs yeux ?

— C'est la première chose que j'ai faite.

L'archer lui adressa un sourire. Ses oreilles avaient arrêté de bourdonner. C'était au moins ça. Mais maintenant qu'il était assis, sa respiration avait pris le relais, et était devenue mauvaise, sifflante. Le métier de superhéros avait lui aussi ses inconvénients. Quand il déplia à nouveau ses pieds, il ressentit une épaisseur sous sa voûte plantaire et ce fut comme une illumination.

— Est-ce qu'ils m'ont fouillé ? le questionna l'ancien Avenger.

— Trois hommes t'ont carrément tripoté de la tête aux pieds. Ils ont récupéré tout ce qui leur apparaissait dans leurs champs de vison. Ne me dis pas que … ?

Toutes ses années au sein du SHIELD lui avaient appris à parer à toutes les éventualités dans n'importe quelle situation. Dans chacune de ses tenues, il y avait au moins une cachette contenant une de ses propres versions miniature du Mouse Hole – créé par un petit génie du SHIELD.

— Notre situation ne me paraît plus aussi désespérée, finalement.

Il se devait de l'aider à sortir d'ici. La machine lui permettra de se libérer de ces chaines et avec quelques minutes de plus, il pourra se sortir de là. Pour lui, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'était pas en état de se défendre, ni de riposter. Et il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'ils l'aient emmené ici. C'était peut-être son ancien statut d'Avengers qui en était la cause. Ou… Il n'en savait trop rien.

Sa chaussure droite fut rapidement au sol. Heureusement pour lui, il était plutôt souple et efficace même si ses muscles lui demandaient encore de se reposer. En cinq minutes, la chaussure se retrouva à nouveau sur son pied et le petit tube métallique dans ses mains.

Il ne l'avait utilisé que de rares fois, et il ne l'avait jamais trompé. Et cette fois-ci, quand il le pointa en direction du mur et qu'il l'alluma, ce fut encore vrai. Sous le regard qu'il supposait étonné de l'homme araignée, il l'éteignit avant d'apercevoir le petit trou qu'il venait lui-même de créer.

Clint le lui lança silencieusement, la seconde suivante.

— Je vais t'aider, lui lança-t-il en s'avançant ridiculement sur ses fesses.

S'il avait bien une chose qu'il devait bien avouer, c'était que Spider-Man fessait parti des hommes les plus expressifs au monde malgré le masque. Assez pour l'effrayer, lui, un agent du SHIELD surentraîné et pour le faire revenir à sa place initiale en un claquement de doigts.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas quelque temps plus tard. L'archer posa ses yeux sur son compagnon de cellule et lui indiqua de cacher le mini-laser aussi loin que possible d'un petit mouvement de main. Au même moment, deux hommes entrèrent et ils leur avaient fallu que quelques secondes pour les rejoindre dans leurs cachots.

Barton s'était mentalement préparé à recevoir un autre coup, et, à vrai dire, l'un des hommes ne l'avait pas manqué. Au sol, il lança un dernier regard à Spider-Man tenu à l'écart par le deuxième homme avant de se faire emmener à dans un lieu inconnu. Il comptait au moins sur lui pour qu'il réussisse à sortir d'ici. Vivant. Lui, il n'avait plus aucune chance.

Sur le chemin, il n'hésita pas à se laisser trainer pour embêter les deux sbires. Il avait toujours été rancunier. En tout cas, ils le méritaient. Ils l'avaient rendu défiguré.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de balade forcée, ils entrèrent ensemble dans une pièce aussi sombre que l'humour de Stark. Il se retrouva rapidement projeté contre le dossier d'un fauteuil indissociable du ciment à ses pieds. Les liens métalliques furent directement remplacés par quatre lanières de cuir. Clint avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé chez LE dentiste ayant des pulsions psychotiques et qu'il ne tarderait pas à les subir. Un jour tout à fait ordinaire chez les superhéros.

— Hors de ma vue, s'exclama Crossbones en apparaissant de derrière de rideau qui cachait à ses yeux la deuxième partie de la pièce et de ce qu'elle contenait.

Les deux intéressés disparurent aussi vite que des chatons apeurés. À cet instant, la seule chose cohérente qui lui parvenait à l'esprit, c'était que ces deux-là ne ferait pas long feu devant les regards noirs de Natasha ou celui de Wanda. Et dans le pire des cas, celui de Rogers. L'une de ses scènes serait plutôt amusante à voir.

De son côté, le colosse s'était emparé d'une chaise et s'était positionné en face de lui. Alors que le silence se fessait de plus en plus oppressant, celui-ci retira son casque de son crâne.

— Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de mon identité ?

— Chirurgien ? Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un chirurgien pour mon nez, répliqua Clint, le nez en l'air, d'un air peu intéressé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait passer un interrogatoire musclé. Avec le temps et avec un peu d'entrainement, il avait appris à ne pas s'en faire et à faire face à celui qui était en face de lui.

Son interlocuteur poussa un long soupir.

— Je peux te le casser une deuxième fois si tu continues à te comporter comme l'autre. Ce n'est pas un problème. Regarde-moi, Barton !

Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder. Il avait déjà identifié celui qui se trouvait devant lui.

— Brock Rumlow. Leader de l'une des STRIKE du SHIELD. Des années au compteur au service d'HYDRA. Tu as vainement réussi à capturer Steve et à neutraliser Natasha et Sam. La liste est encore longue je crois pour toutes les personnes que vous comptiez éliminer à la surface de la terre. On pourrait rester ici jusqu'à demain. Et pour finir, tu es supposé être mort dans ce building à Washington, conclut l'archer en le regardant cette fois-ci.

À l'époque, il avait suivi la situation à la télévision. Nat n'avait pas tardé à l'appeler pour lui expliquer la situation et de lui demander de rester à la ferme pour sa sécurité. Dès qu'il jugea que la situation s'était calmée, il avait été le premier à filer auprès de Cap et d'elle. C'était peut-être à cette période-là qu'ils ont pris conscience de l'importance des Avengers dans ce monde.

— Techniquement, je n'étais pas mort, déclara Rumlow après avoir éclaté dans un rire franc et de s'être relevé. ILS m'ont laissé pour mort. S'il ne s'était pas acharné, je ne serais peut-être ici à ma place. Mais aujourd'hui, je me dois de me payer ma dette.

Clint roula des yeux. Pourquoi tombait-il toujours sur les pires ?

— Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire avec Spider-Man ? Vous aviez Natasha à dix pas.

Rumlow, d'un pas lent, s'était dirigé en direction de la table métallique contenant un tas d'objet dont plusieurs armes à feu. Pourtant, il n'en prit aucune et lui fit encore face.

— Une femme s'est interposée. Quelques secondes plus tard, les soldats les plus proches d'elle se sont retrouvés au sol dans un boum retentissant. Elles se sont sauvées avant que je ne puisse m'occuper de leurs cas personnellement. J'ai été plus déçu sur ce coup-là.

Barton fronça les sourcils. Elle avait donc réussi à se sauver avec ce qui semblerait être une alliée à ses côtés avec desdits pouvoirs. Et la jeune femme avait aussi réussi à être assez persuasive pour convaincre Natasha de filer et de les laisser.

— Mais je t'ai toi et c'est amplement suffisant.

Crossbones se retourna brusquement vers la table pour s'emparer de la même arme électrique qui lui avait fait perdre conscience quelques heures plus tôt et d'une arme à feu. Malgré son calme apparent, Clint commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Les lanières ne semblaient pas prêtes à le laisser partir d'aussitôt.

— J'ai besoin de toi pour mettre la main sur le petit copain de Rogers. Vivant serait plus envisageable, par contre. Mort, il n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt et ça ferait incroyablement plaisir à Tony Stark. Et je suis bien conscient de la petite troupe qui le protège coute que coute. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton statut. Tu es bien capable de jouer l'agent double, pas vrai Barton ?

— Non.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait même pas besoin de remettre en question sa réponse, car celle-ci ne changerait sans doute jamais.

— Non ?

— Je ne suis pas un traitre. Pas pour des personnes comme toi.

— Oh ? Alors, tu devrais peut-être changer d'avis en entendant ce qui arrivera à l'un de tes petits protégés dans les jours qui arrivent.

Le colosse s'était rassis en face de lui, les deux armes posées sur ses cuisses. S'il n'avait pas été attaché, il lui aurait déjà sans doute sauté dessus. Peu importe la douleur qui l'anesthésiait depuis des heures. Il avait vécu cette situation trop de fois pour porter attention à ce qu'il se déroulait à l'intérieur de lui. Personne ne devait payer pour ses propres erreurs.

— Pietro Maximoff. Lui, il devrait mort depuis des mois. Et quelle surprise de le voir à vos côtés, il y a quelques heures. J'ai été le premier à apporter une réponse à la rumeur. Depuis, des dizaines de personnes sont à sa recherche dont mon patron. Et tu ne seras probablement content d'apprendre ce que certains sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour l'avoir entre les mains.

Alors, ça s'était nouveau. S'il avait bien compris, Pietro n'était lui-même pas au courant du pourquoi du comment. Il était aussi perdu qu'eux. Clint depuis Loki, s'était carrément arrêté de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. Si des dieux vivants pouvaient marcher à leurs côtés, pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas des choses encore pire que les deux réunit ?

— Dont moi. D'ailleurs, c'est fou à quel point la technologie aujourd'hui peut nous simplifier la vie, murmura Rumlow en le quittant une nouvelle fois pour se diriger en direction du long rideau vert.

L'ancien traitre d'HYDRA tira le rideau d'un coup sec.

Il s'était toujours demandé si ce moment-là allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Coulson et Fury l'avaient averti de la certitude de cet événement. Être un agent du SHIELD amenait beaucoup d'inconvénients. Chacune des minutes de leur vie était consacrée à leur boulot. Et ce job n'était pas celui qui apportait des repas d'affaires, il ne fournissait plutôt que des ennemis prêts à tout pour vous faire tomber. Et les familles leur offraient un accès facile. Mais, ils avaient été tous les deux têtus.

Pendant quelques instants, il se contenta de regarder la personne qui se trouvait devant lui en se demandant si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Puis quand il prit conscience que ce qui se trouvait devant lui était bien réel, sa propre vieille carcasse d'espion surentrainée se fendit en un soupir.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le grand Clint Barton, l'ancien petit préféré de Coulson, avait une famille cachée. Lui qui était plutôt du style à suivre à la lettre les principes qu'on a tous plus ou moins acceptés en entrant au SHIELD, je pensais avoir sa copie conforme devant moi. Mais non, et je trouve ça amusant.

Laura semblait être dans une semi-léthargie, le nez pointé au sol. Ses cheveux plongés en avant ne lui offraient qu'un maigre aperçu de la moitié de son visage, qui lui ne semblait ne pas être amoché.

— Laura, regarde-moi, murmura Clint, d'un ton calme malgré qui était à deux doigts d'entrer dans des états émotionnels encore inconnu pour lui.

Elle redressa sa tête d'un mouvement lent à son appel. Il se devait de la sortir d'ici, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

— Reste avec moi, Laura. S'il te plait.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put relever la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? lança l'archer d'un ton grave, les poings serrés à en faire apparaitre ses phalanges qui avaient brisé tant de mâchoires qu'il s'était arrêté de les compter.

— Elle a reçu le même traitement que toi. Un peu d'électricité dans le corps.

Clint tira une nouvelle fois rageusement sur les lanières lorsque Rumlow se plaça entre elle et lui. Son pire cauchemar ne devait pas se réaliser. Pas maintenant. Les enfants n'en survivraient pas.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Dites-le-moi !

— C'est plutôt simple.

En face de lui, Laura ne lui montra pas un signe de vie autre que sa respiration irrégulière. Dans un élan désespéré, il tira encore une fois ses membres supérieurs en direction de son torse. Ce fut encore un échec retentissant. Un membre des Avengers allait peut-être finalement tomber aujourd'hui.

L'ancien chez des STRIKE arma subitement l'arme à feu dans ses mains avant de pointer le canon en direction du patriarche de la famille Barton. Celui-ci ferma les yeux. Quelqu'un allait arriver, stopper l'un des derniers représentants d'HYDRA et emporter Laura loin d'ici auprès des enfants. Il pouvait bien demander ça à la vie après lui avoir lui donner tant de bonnes choses ; Laura, les enfants, Natasha, les Avengers, Wanda, Pietro…

— Où sont-ils ? s'écria le dénommé Crossbones.

Clint, les yeux toujours fermés, inspira profondément avant de baisser sa propre tête lui aussi.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Où sont-ils, Barton !?

— Je…

— Où est James Buchanan Barnes ? Où est le Soldat de l'Hiver, Barton ?

— Je suis…

Il pouvait le sentir dans chacune de ses propres cellules. Son corps entier pouvait le sentir. Quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer, et il n'y avait pas d'obstacles pour stopper ce qui arrivait à toute allure.

— Comment Pietro Maximoff est revenue ? Est-ce que c'est sa sœur, la grande Scarlet Witch, qui est intervenue ? Ou est-ce quelque chose de totalement nouveau qui a pris le malheureux sous son aile ?

— Je n'en sais rien ! hurla l'archer, hors d'haleine. Je n'en sais absolument rien.

Il entendit la détonation dès que sa voix se tue. Mais étrangement, il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'adrénaline qui se propageait comme une trainée de poudre dans son corps meurtri par des années de combat à mains nues. Quelqu'un avait-il donc entendu sa prière ? Pour avoir la réponse à sa propre question, il ouvrit les yeux.

Devant lui, Rumlow se tenait toujours debout. Derrière lui, Laura avait relevé enfin la tête et semblait sur le point de sombrer définitivement. Sa situation actuelle ne lui permettait de ne faire qu'une seule chose, être un spectateur. Clint, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ne pouvait qu'assister en direct à la mort de sa femme. Assister à l'écoulement du sang de la femme qui avait mis au monde leurs enfants. Assister sans ne pouvoir y intervenir.

Alors qu'il pensait que le monde s'était ligué contre lui, il aperçut l'assassin de sa dernière part d'humanité chuter à terre, à la recherche de la moindre molécule d'oxygène autour de lui. Avant de disparaitre comme un traitre, il avait eu l'honneur de faire face et de découvrir les deux responsables de sa chute brutale ; un bouledogue aussi gros qu'une voiture ainsi qu'une femme qui tendait un de ces poings dans sa direction, celle-ci ne relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait que lorsque l'intéressé disparut de son champ de vision.

L'archer vit la jeune femme se diriger d'un pas lourd dans la direction de Laura. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle lui détacha finalement des liens qui la liaient à la chaise. Rapidement, elle fit demi-tour pour le rejoindre et le détacher à son tour. La jeune femme l'observait d'un air coupable pendant toute la durée de son action.

— J'aurais aimé pouvoir arriver plus tôt. Je suis désolé pour tout, chuchota-t-elle finalement d'une voix triste en se détachant de lui pour retourner auprès de l'énorme chien auquel elle posa l'une de ses mains sur la base de sa nuque. Elle ne survivra pas le voyage, _Lockjaw_. Rentrons.

Ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Clint courut presque immédiatement pour rejoindre Laura. Malgré que ses propres jambes flanchées sous la douleur, il la prit dans ses bras avant de les descendre tous les deux à terre. Alors qu'il essayait de maintenir le plus près possible de son corps, elle posa les yeux sur lui et utilisa les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour caresser les pommettes de son mari avec son pouce. L'ancien Avenger attrapa cette main et la colla plus intensément contre sa joue.

— Reste avec moi, Laura. Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie. On… va trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Les secours ne sont plus très loin.

— Qui était… cette femme ? murmura la jeune femme d'une voix tellement faible qu'elle ne lui parvenait presque pas jusqu'aux oreilles.

— C'est celle qui m'a offert une chance de pouvoir te sauver.

— Il n'y aura pas d'équipe de récupération pour moi, Clint… Il n'y en aura pas.

Le sang continuait à couler à flots continus sous son t-shirt violet et l'avait imprégné d'une tache indélébile. L'archer reposa la main de sa femme contre son torse mais il ne put se résoudre à la lâcher.

— Tout est de ma faute, Laura. Tu ne devrais pas être à cette place. Je devrais y être.

— Regarde-moi, articula faiblement sa femme. C'était notre erreur.

Clint la cala immédiatement contre son propre torse et la berça sur l'air le plus doux qu'il connaissait, les larmes aux yeux.

— On va réussir à le faire Laura. On a juste à attendre quelques instants. D'accord, ma belle ? Je sais que tu es capable de le faire. Tu as toujours été la plus forte d'entre nous deux. C'est bien toi qui as réussi à faire plier l'un des membres des Avengers. Ce n'est pas cette balle qui va te stopper. Tu m'entends ? Tu es plus forte qu'elle, dit-il en fermant les yeux. Fais-le pour les enfants. Fais-le pour eux.

Les larmes dévalaient toujours sur ses joues lorsque Natasha déboula dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée, quand elle comprit ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Les yeux brillants, elle s'installa à côté de lui avant de repousser une mèche de cheveux bruns du visage de celle qu'il tentait coûte que coûte de la garder un peu plus auprès de lui.

Le Captain fut le suivant à entrer suivit de près par Pietro. Il lui adressa quelques mots avant de repartir en courant les poings serrés. Le Maximoff, le visage rempli de compassion, se rapprocha d'un pas rapide et franc auprès d'eux.

— On peut encore le faire, Clint. On peut encore la sauver à l'hôpital, lui dit-il en s'agenouillant. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me donnes ton accord.

Clint hocha simplement la tête. Pietro s'empara précautionneusement de Laura et disparut avec elle dans un éclair bleuté. Il était le plus compétent d'entre eux ici pour la faire tenir à la vie encore un peu plus.

Natasha le prit dans ses bras dès qu'ils furent seuls. Il s'effondra sur son épaule tandis que celle-ci essayait de tenir au moins pour lui. Ils avaient ensemble assisté à tellement de mise à morts, qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes capables de prédire le temps qu'il restait aux condamnés. Et c'était toujours le cas, même pour Laura. Ils savaient qu'elle ne survivrait pas plus d'une heure.

À l'extérieur, la seule chose qui s'encra à l'encre noire dans sa mémoire fut l'image de Tony qui les observait de l'intérieur de sa voiture, garé sur le bas-côté.

* * *

 _Comme on dit ; une guerre amène toujours à la mort d'innocents. Et d'un côté, cette mort me permet d'explorer le côté sombre de Clint. Le seul truc fun. x)_

 _Pour ceux qui sont toujours inquiets, cette Civil War va plus être plus un tremplin pour l'arrivée d'un certain groupe de personnes ou pour encore un autre groupe . [D'ailleurs, vous avez un gros indice dans ce chapitre.] Il faut aussi prendre en compte qu'il n'y a que les points de vue de Pietro et de Clint qui ont loupé la plus grosse partie de l'histoire. c:_

 _Chose à part, les spoilers commence lentement à tomber pour le film et j'adore ça. x)_

 _ **Je tiens encore à tous vous remercier de vouloir me suivre dans mes délires ; vous êtes tous géniaux et je ne le dirais surement jamais assez.**_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera toujours avec le point de vue de Clint ! Les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer !  
_


	8. Rencontres du troisième type

_Hola ! Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster la suite, mais je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de mon ordinateur sans m'énerver. Il est peut-être temps pour moi d'accepter le fait qu'il va rendre l'âme avant que j'en ai un nouveau, ahlala._

 _On se retrouve en bas,_

 _ENJOY !_

* * *

 _/!\ CHAPITRE AVEC LE POV DE CLINT_

* * *

Techniquement, ce petit rendez-vous nocturne n'avait pas été une surprise. Il s'y attendait depuis plus de trois jours avec plus au moins d'appréhension. C'était en grande partie grâce à lui que tous les autres avaient pu les retrouver. Et sans cette intervention et celle de Pietro, elle n'aurait certainement pas eu la chance de dire un dernier adieu aux enfants. Ils lui avaient accordé une dernière prière sans même le savoir.

Dès la réception du message, il s'était faufilé à l'extérieur de l'une des plus anciennes planques du SHIELD, en prenant bien soin de ne réveiller personne. En particulier, les enfants qui avaient été eux-mêmes installés près de ceux qui avaient surement le sommeil le plus léger : Steve, Wanda et Pietro. Heureusement pour lui, Natasha avait pris quelques jours de congés pour reprendre du poil de la bête.

Trouver le bar dans ce froid de canard avait été surement la chose la plus compliquée à faire. À mi-chemin, il avait même regretté de ne pas avoir piqué la veste du Captain. Mais il était désormais trop loin pour rebrousser chemin. Et ce fut avec un certain plaisir presque malsain qu'il avait son entrée dans le bar climatisé, étrangement envahi en cette heure si matinale.

Il en avait vu des choses toutes ces années, des bonnes comme des pires. Et voir Stark porter un chapeau à plumes rose fluo, était quelque chose de nouveau et allait sans aucun doute se classer dans les pires choses. Ainsi, que le petit sourire qu'il lui adressa quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'archer. Clint se stoppa, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, avant d'aller s'asseoir à une table vide près de l'entrée. Il n'était pas pressé et il préférait largement laisser le génie finir la partie qu'il semblait gagner.

À peine avait-il posé son postérieur sur la chaise, qu'une des serveuses lui fonça dessus et lui plaça devant lui ce qu'il s'apprêtait justement à commander.

— Merci ?

— De la part de Monsieur Stark, lui indiqua d'une voix lasse la jeune femme.

À ce moment-là, il devait bien l'admettre son visage surpris devait rivaliser avec le chapeau à plumes à la vue du visage moqueur de la serveuse. Quand il reprit les esprits, elle le laissa pour retourner à son poste.

L'odeur du café qui avait l'habitude de boire à la Tour lui parvint aux narines. Clint posa les yeux sur la tasse. Il y avait de la mousse à en perdre la raison. C'était exactement le même qu'il se préparait chaque matin avant Ultron. Chose qui remontait à plusieurs mois.

— Comment vont les enfants ?

— Ils se débrouillent mieux que moi, à vrai dire, murmura Clint en entourant la tasse de ses mains gelées. En grande partie grâce à Wanda, d'ailleurs.

Tony s'installa en face de lui, sans le chapeau rose. Paradoxalement aussi, le manque de lumière à cet endroit-ci ne fessait qu'accentuer les cernes qui ornaient les yeux du génie, les enfonçant encore un peu plus dans les orbites. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

— Les premiers mois sont toujours les plus difficiles, d'après ma propre expérience. Après, la vie reprend son cours. Plus ou moins. Et l'intervention de la Maximoff ne devrait qu'accélérer le processus. Si bien sûr, elle ne leur montre pas les mauvaises choses.

— Elle n'est plus vraiment dans cet état d'esprit depuis le retour de… commença l'archer avant de s'arrêter.

Du coin de l'œil, il venait d'apercevoir une trainée bleue derrière la vitrine du bar. Il manquait plus que ça.

— De Pietro ? Je l'avais bien compris. Il a rendu l'Iron Legion hors d'usage en te récupérant l'autre jour. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé pour ça.

Le regard toujours fixé sur le monde extérieur, il se demandait toujours s'y il n'était pas devenu fou.

— C'était ton job, Stark. Avoir le gouvernement derrière son dos ne doit pas être de tout repos. Et de toute façon, je m'en serais sorti.

L'ancien tueur de sang-froid adressa un maigre sourire à la mine outrée du génie. Il ne mentait pas sur ce coup-là. Avec ou sans arc, il avait déjà connu plus combatif que ces petits robots.

— Je n'en doute pas, déclara Tony en calant un peu plus son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, les sourcils froncés. Revenons à nos moutons Barton, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là tous les deux. Même si l'apparition du Maximoff n'apporte que des interrogations que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi, je crois que l'avenir d'un certain homme doit te paraitre plus important pour le moment.

Clint, le rebord de la tasse posée contre ses lèvres, l'observait d'un air interloqué, le sourcil gauche levé. De son côté, l'homme de fer après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, se pencha un peu plus en direction de l'ancien Avenger. Offrant à l'intéressé, un vue un plus précise sur toutes les blessures qui parcouraient le visage de son interlocuteur.

— Tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps, Tony ? lança soudainement l'archer provoquant un léger sursaut chez le milliardaire.

— J'ai assez dormi pour sauver le monde encore une fois.

— J'ai surtout l'impression que tu es sur le point de t'écrouler.

Son interlocuteur reprit sa place initiale dans un soupir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma propre santé, Barton. Initialement, je suis ici pour te donner ça.

Il fit un rapide geste à la femme qui l'avait servi quelques minutes plus tôt, celle-ci trottina vers eux tenant la plus grande sacoche qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Le génie se releva avec une grimace avant de la tenir à son tour dans ses mains. Et ce fut avec un certain suspense involontaire qu'il ouvrit son propre cadeau à même le sol avant de se laisser tomber lourdement à terre.

— J'ai eu l'occasion de bidouiller ton arsenal à la tour pour faire passer le temps. C'était plutôt marrant. Le choix est encore plus grand et certains sont encore plus efficaces. L'arc a été rendu plus léger mais aussi plus solide et aussi transformable ; parfait pour assommer quelqu'un. Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ces petits changements faits sans ton consentement ? Barton ? Tu m'entends ?

Quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rue les observait. Il faisait encore sombre mais il arrivait encore à distinguer la forme fine du visage et les cheveux blonds qui l'entouraient. Et quand l'objet de sa curiosité releva la tête fessant ainsi glisser légèrement la capuche, il était soudainement à deux doigts de perdre les pédales. Que faisait la femme au gros chien ici ? Et comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ?

Elle ne lui laissa aucune minute pour réagir de son côté. Elle fit décoller un morceau de papier de la paume de sa main, celui-ci se dirigea modestement dans la direction du bar et s'était surement logé dans un interstice tout trouvé. Avant de disparaitre encore une fois, la capuche enfoncée sur la tête, elle lui indiqua discrètement et concrètement la position de celui-ci du bout de l'index.

— Hein ? articula-t-il finalement en se reconcentrant sur Stark. Tu disais ?

— Et on s'intéresse à moi après, Barton, reprit Tony en se grattant la tête. Je te rends ce qui t'appartient. Les temps qui courent ne sont plus vraiment sure. Même pour nos fesses. Rumlow n'était qu'un pion dans ce jeu d'échecs.

Clint se pencha pour attraper l'une des flèches, qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Il n'avait plus fait ça depuis une éternité. Toutes ses premières années à essayer de maitriser la trajectoire de ses fusées miniatures, lui revinrent en mémoire. Les cris, la douleur, l'échec, les joies et enfin, la réussite. Son avant-bras se rappelait encore de tous ses hématomes qu'il s'était infligé avec tous ses entrainements quotidiens pour devenir le meilleur, là-bas. Pour devenir un véritable spectacle pour le public.

— Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un au-dessus de lui. Mais, je n'en sais pas plus. Aucun renouveau du côté d'Hydra ?

— Je reçois une dizaine d'alertes par jour mais la plupart tiennent leur origine de ceux qui n'étaient qu'au plus bas niveau de l'organisation. Rien de bien à se mettre sous la dent.

L'archer reposa sa flèche avant de finir le contenu de tasse qui n'attendait que ça. Pour lui, Hydra était morte depuis la chute de Pierce.

— Et si, on avait à faire à quelque chose de nouveau ?

Stark se mit soudainement à regarder un point que lui seul pouvait voir. Tout aussi brusquement, il referma la mallette et la tendit à son ancien coéquipier qui ne put que le récupérer, les sourcils froncés, avant de se rassoir à sa place.

— Tu devrais y aller, Barton. Je ne peux pas te garder sous ma protection indéfiniment, dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

— J'imagine, répondit l'ancien agent du SHIELD en se relevant. Merci pour le café et pour cette petite attention à mon encontre.

— Mais de rien. D'ailleurs, je t'ai laissé un petit quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser à l'intérieur.

Clint lui rendit son petit sourire avant de passer la bretelle de son cadeau sur son épaule. Cette fois-ci, il avait définitivement l'ultime conviction que quelque chose clochait avec Tony. Mais, malheureusement pour lui-même, il n'avait pas la prestance de Cap ou l'expertise de Banner, pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

— Clint ? l'interpella le milliardaire alors qu'il avait déjà attrapé la poignée de la porte.

— Ouais ?

— Qu'est-ce que voulait Rumlow ?

L'archer jeta un bref coup d'œil au restant de la pièce, occupée par des personnes riant à pleins poumons.

— Barnes et Pietro, chuchota-t-il avant de sortir.

Et avant de partir pour de bon, il prit bien soin d'attraper le bout de papier coincé en entre deux tuyaux positionnés contre la façade de l'immeuble juxtaposé au bar. Le tout en s'annonçant à lui-même que sa journée allait être fastidieuse ; il n'allait surement pas dormir avant un petit moment.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait eu une certaine appréhension en mettant le pied sur la Ryker's Island. Non par peur, mais plutôt par indécision. Tony lui avait offert un accès illimité pour revoir le véritable sociopathe, il ne tenait plus qu'à lui de choisir ce qui allait se passer à l'intérieur. Mais, le plus perturbant pour lui rester le fait que n'importe laquelle des options qui s'offraient à lui, finiraient en un véritable succès. Il n'avait plus qu'à choisir entre la bonne ou la mauvaise route.

Il fit ses premiers pas sur le toit de l'immeuble à bout de souffle. Il n'avait plus fait ça depuis non temps. Sur le coup, il aurait bien voulu les ailes de Wilson. Elle lui aurait évité d'être à moitié-mort avant même d'être entré à l'intérieur de l'enfer.

Clint jeta un coup à la montre sur son poignet avant d'ajuster une nouvelle fois l'arc sur ses épaules. Le blackout allait avoir lieu dans peu de temps. Il lui en restait juste assez pour démolir le verrou de la porte en face de lui. Après l'avoir fait, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'entrée de la prison où les lumières illuminaient toujours la porte blindée. Natasha aurait surement préféré cette entrée.

À la fin de son propre décompte, la nuit reprit enfin sa place sur ce lieu qui ne dormait presque jamais. La seconde suivante, il ouvrit la porte d'accès et précipita dans les escaliers. Il avait exactement dix minutes pour lui mettre la main dessus. Et seulement quelques minutes, pour se décider sur le sort qu'il réservait à lui-même et à l'autre.

Il traversa les quartiers des gardes pénitenciers sans un regard en arrière. Heureusement pour lui, le temps lui avait permis d'apprendre deux-trois trucs pour pouvoir marcher et courir aussi silencieusement que possible. Ce qui était évidemment utile en tant qu'agent de haut rang dans l'une des organisations les plus mal vues du moment.

La descente des escaliers fut un peu moins glorieuse. Il avait mal jugé la rigidité du plafond, ce qui entraina un léger décrochage de la flèche-grappin et par la suite, une chute imprévue qu'il contra en attrapant à bout de bras la rampe de l'escalier. Les dents serrées, il se décrocha pour finir le dernier mètre qui le séparait du sol. Le petit cri de douleur qu'il produisit lui fit rappeler qu'il devrait bientôt laisser passer son tour. Il prit ensuite soin de ranger la flèche avant de franchir la porte.

Il déboula enfin dans l'étage de ses désirs, enfin si Tony lui avait bien indiqué le bon accès. Mais d'après ce qu'il voyait, c'était définitivement le bon et il ne lui manquait plus qu'à trouver la bonne cellule dans ce couloir sans fin.

Malgré la douce impression d'être observé par la majorité de personnes enfermés derrière toutes ses portes blindés, il continua sa ronde silencieuse, l'arc à la main. Quand il trouva enfin le bon numéro, son sourire s'agrandit. Après avoir remis l'arc au travers de ses épaules, il sortit sa dernière clé d'accès à son ancien univers et l'alluma. Quand il referma la porte sur lui, le bâtiment semblait enfin s'être réveillé.

La porte fermée et sa clé de sortie à nouveau rangée dans sa poche, il détacha le tube lumineux du carquois avant de le rompre d'un geste sec, illuminant ainsi les lieux et plus précisément le lit et son occupant. Clint s'avança dans cette direction d'un pas de velours. Au pied du lit, il nota le visage amochi de Rumlow et prit soudainement conscience que c'était inévitablement son sang qui était sur les mains de Rogers ce jour-là.

— Ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu ne dors pas.

— Il faut dire que la discrétion n'est pas ton fort, maugréa l'ancien agent d'HYDRA d'une voix rauque. Si tu es arrivé jusque-là, c'est qu'elle est morte ?

Le nez de l'archer se plissa.

— Tu comptes recevoir un cadeau pour cet acte ? Parce que moi, ça me pose aucun problème. Absolument aucun, répliqua-t-il en frottant la racine de son nez du dos de sa main. Mais gardons ça pour la fin de notre discussion, ça sera plus amusant.

Rumlow se redressa dans un soupir de douleur sur son lit.

— Hâte d'y être alors. Que puis-je pour toi ?

— Qui est au-dessus de ta petite personne ? le questionna Clint en sortant une de ses flèches du carquois.

Il la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts avant de s'arrêter, la pointe de la flèche pointée dans la direction de l'ancien chef de l'une des STRIKE. Et, ce fut devant le sourire de celui-ci qu'il appuya sur l'encoche pour démarrer le petit moteur à l'intérieur. Le courant électrique au centre de la pointe fit rapidement son apparition.

— Tu penses vraiment que je te dirais son nom ? Oh, allez, soit un peu intimidant, Barton.

Des cris lui parvinrent brusquement aux oreilles. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant de devoir repartir. Barton ferma les yeux sous le regard interrogateur de l'homme en face de lui. Quelqu'un arrivait à cet étage, il en était intimement convaincu.

Quand il les rouvrit, ses anciens réflexes avaient refait surface. Le torchon posé sur la table derrière lui, se retrouva dans la bouche de son interlocuteur. Tout aussi rapidement, une serviette fessant le tour de la tête vint s'assurer de l'obstruction totale. Puis, après avoir sorti un bout de corde de sa poche, il attacha les poignets de l'homme aux barreaux de son lit. Après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard et après avoir déclenché le mécanisme de déplies de la pointe, il la plongea contre le torse de celui qui lui avait réservé le même sort quelques jours plus tôt.

— Tu ferais mieux de me le donner. Car je doute du fait que tu tiennes plus d'une minute avec ça, murmura l'archer d'une voix monotone en regardant l'homme se tordre de douleur dans des cris inaudibles. Ça serait dommage de mourir avant de pouvoir tuer de ses propres mains le Soldat de l'hiver et donc montrer au monde, ton infériorité face à lui. Pas vrai ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, il remarqua les mouvements réguliers et répétitifs des mains de Rumlow.

Le raffut fut soudainement plus près d'eux. La seconde suivante, la porte s'ouvrit quand il banda l'arc. La jeune femme, face à lui, mit un temps d'arrêt avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de repousser la flèche en dehors de sa trajectoire initiale. Clint, surpris, ne put qu'accepter de la regarder arrêter la scène de torture qu'il avait mis en place.

— Je me disais bien qu'il avait déjà quelque sur le coût mais je n'aurais jamais parié sur toi, Clint, lança Natasha en se tournant à nouveau vers lui, le visage parsemé de pansements.

— Je suis plein de surprise et tu le sais très bien.

Elle lui adressa une petite tape sur l'épaule. Entre eux, ensuite, se passa une connexion visuelle qu'ils avaient acquise au fil de toutes ses années qui leur permettaient de se comprendre sans aucun mot échangé.

— Hey, Rumlow, tu te souviens qu'on avait parlé de mon cadeau à ton attention ? Je crois qu'il est temps de le découvrir.

La balle de la russe se logea dans l'abdomen de l'ancien agent d'HYDRA. Avec un peu de chance, lui, il ne sera pas secouru.

Le trajet retour fut tout aussi calme. Clint avait guidé Natasha jusqu'au toit. Lui offrant ainsi un peu de repos après l'entrée fracassante qu'elle avait faite par la porte principale. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme s'allongea de fatigue à l'intérieur du bateau de son ancien coéquipier que les lumières de la prison refirent leurs apparitions.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de la terre ferme, l'espion russe s'était relevé dans un râle.

— Ce n'était pas des mouvements nerveux, lui lança-t-elle en se frottant les poignets.

— Je sais. Il épelait un nom en langue des signes. Tu comptes reprendre la route ?

— Je compte bien les arrêter avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'à nous.

* * *

De beau matin, il avait déposé Natasha devant l'aéroport en la fessant juré de revenir en vie. Sous le sourire de la jeune femme, il lui avait même promis que si elle revenait en un seul morceau, il accepterait de faire la petite tournée des bars qu'elle lui demandait depuis des années. Elle lui avait ensuite assuré qu'elle resterait en contact direct avec Fury parce qu'elle ne raterait surement pas cette escapade. Et après l'avoir enlacé et lui avoir secoué les cheveux, ils s'étaient séparés. De son côté, la jeune femme partait pour une destination inconnue. Quant à lui, il avait repris la route pour ne pas manquer son rendez-vous.

Adossé à la voiture stationnée face à l'usine, il attendait un signe de vie derrière les baies vitrées. Même si la jeune ne lui semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal, il avait quand même décidé de garder son arc et ses flèches. Car dans ce monde, il était sûr d'une chose ; l'étrange n'était pas sur le point de le lâcher.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il aperçut enfin deux silhouettes positionnées l'une à côté de l'autre. Après avoir poussé un soupir, il se mit en marche.

Ce fut la gorge serrée et les mains prêtes à agir, qu'il fit son entrée dans le bâtiment. De sa place, il avait une vue parfaite sur la jeune femme à la chevelure blonde et à son chien qui rentrerait sans aucun problème dans le livre des records. Comme s'ils entendaient ses pensées, les deux têtes se tournèrent immédiatement dans sa direction. Ne lui offrant plus que le choix d'avancer et de se présenter devant eux. Malgré tout, il prit le soin de laisser entre eux une assez grande distance pour avoir un plus grand champ d'action si le rendez-vous tournait mal.

— Il serait peut-être temps de me présenter, je me trompe ? le questionna la jeune femme, d'une voix claire.

— Si ça peut me permettre de savoir quel genre de personnes se trouve en face de moi, je ne suis pas contre, rétorqua l'archer en resserrant sa prise sur son arc.

Le visage de la femme se fendit d'un sourire chaleureux qu'il lui rappelât à contrecœur celui de Laura.

— Certains arrivent toujours à me qualifier toujours de dangereuse mais sincèrement, je ne suis absolument rien devant le mari de ma sœur, lui confia-t-elle en croisant les bras, l'épaule toujours accoudée au flanc du chien. Personne, en tout cas ici, n'est capable de tenir tête à lui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il les réduirait en poussière dans l'immédiat. Mais ça, il saura vous le montrer le jour venu.

Clint fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

— Ravi de l'apprendre, répondit-il en enfilant l'arc sur ces épaules. Mais je ne sais toujours pas devant qui je me trouve.

Il aurait dû ce taire car les secondes suivantes, un violent coup de vent le projeta face contre terre. En relevant la tête, il ne put que constater la position toujours aussi stoïque de la jeune femme qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'il accepta sans rechigner.

— On m'appelle généralement Crystal, lui annonça-t-elle quand il fut debout avant de pointer le chien du doigt. Et lui, Lockjaw. Mais certains me considèrent plus comme la simple sœur de la reine des In…

Clint la vit soudainement jeter un coup d'œil apeuré au dénommé Lockjaw qui lui, se rapprocha instinctivement vers elle. Tout esprit de gaîté avait disparu des yeux verts de Crystal.

— Comment est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? s'exclama-t-elle en reculant de plusieurs pas. Il vous a suivi ?

L'archer s'était retourné d'un geste dans un timing parfait. Un Pietro essoufflé venait tout juste de faire son entrée.

* * *

 _Stark n'est pas vilain ; il est juste quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un gros câlin parce qu'il en a vu de toutes les couleurs. Et un par Stevie dans le style de celui du dernier épisode d'Hannibal, c'est encore mieux ! Beaucoup mieux ! **Viva le Stony et le Hannigram ! :D**_

 _Natasha est partie pour un lieu inconnu mais vous la reverrez bientôt et surement en pleine forme ! Haha, ou le contraire c;_

 _Prochain chapitre au point de vue de Pietro ! Des révélations à la pelle sur Crystal et les I... huhu. Si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre entière disposition jusqu'à Dimanche c:_

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là ! :D_


End file.
